Consider This
by emjai and oregano
Summary: A different disaster follows Teach Me Tonight. It's not a car crash, not a tornado. It's something worse: Lorelai. formerly called CNN (but we have a name now!) Emjai and Oregano starring in their first joint effort!
1. Rory

Authors notes:

Oregano - Hi people!  Ready for an insane ride to another dimension?  Well, emjai and I will be your wonderful, beautiful (pretend with me here) tour guides!  I hope you enjoy it!  Thanks for reading!

Emjai – HEY GUYS AND GIRLIE GOGS! How are we this ffiiiiiiine day! Well, as you may have found out by now – or guessed if you're incredibly intuitive – oregano and I are writing a fic together! We're heaps excited about this project (imagine: a Canadian and an Australian writing crazy fanfiction in harmony… sigh.. what a breathtaking image – tear…)  and we hope you guys will love it! I will be doing the Rory and Lorelai chapters whereas my good friend Oregano here will be doing the Jess and Luke ones! 

Kay? Enjoy ! and don't forget to review! :D 

**C_h_****a_p_****t_e_****r _o_****n_e _****: _R_****o_r_****y**

_I need a break._

Rory squinted her eyes as she looked at the monitor.

_Two hours __in front__ of a computer is just too much. My eyes are sore. Who really cares about the ancient runes in __Greece__ – not __me._

_No, __siree__ bob…_

_Even when I've been staring at this stupid screen for TWO HOURS and my eyes are so shriveled up and dry they humbly resemble Raisinettes__—_

Rory jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"Rory, it's Luke. Can I come in for a minute?"

She got up and made her way over to the door.

_Luke__? __Diner Luke?__ Outside the diner… that's not right__!_

She opened the door and leaned against the frame -

"Hey, what's up?" 

 _"Not much.  Can I…"  He drifted off and gestured towards her room with his hands._

_Meh__ – so much for the no boys in my room rule!_

"Uh, yeah, come on in." 

Rory and Luke stood facing each other, saying nothing

_Altogether now!_

_A.W.K.W.A.R.D! _

_That's__ the way that life should be!_

_Shift to the left – shift to the right;_

_Life should be awkward day and night!_

"So I see you're studying."

_Ah__… so__ there is life on earth – I had forgotten… _

"Yup," Rory sighed, looking around her room. 

Luke nodded, "That's good. Studying is very, very good. What you're doing right there with the books: very good"

_Are our lives truly that sad that we can only have decent conversations when coffee is in our hands?_

_Okay, stupid question really._

_"Thank you." _

"Okay, look, I wanted to ask you a favor."

_Finally!  The __spiky__-shiny-oh-so-grimy point! _

Luke continued, "Oh. Uh. I was wondering if you could… tutor Jess" 

_WHAT?_

"What?" 

Luke's face suddenly clouded with worry.  "He's not doing too well in school. The principal said he's not gonna let him move on unless something changes. I was wondering if you could help."

_Well… I suppose I could… no. _

_I couldn't. __Dean__ would die. I would… well- lets not go there… _

_There's__ too much…_

_Too many…_

_No._

_Can't._

_Eek._

_Urrrr__…_

"That doesn't make any sense.  He's smart enough to pass any subject"

_HAH, take that… no need to tutor – he doesn't need me… he's smart. He reads. I've seen it! I have proof AND eye witnesses!!!_

Luke persisted and started gesturing wildly with his hands, "I don't think it's his lack of smarts, more like his lack of proximity to the actual classes that's the problem."

_Damn. Damn. Double damn._

_Double dam with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top – dropped in the gutter so you lose the scoop of __ice cream__. _

_That much of a damn!_

_And that's saying something._

"Ah."

"Yes."

_Typical Jess.__ So smart that he flunks out._

_And just HOW __does that work,__ anyway! _

_God obviously hates me._

_ugh_

"Okay, what subject does he need help in? "

"I'd say all of them, probably." 

_Oh gee, Dean is going to freak._

_In the words of the dodger himself:__ "Huh." _

Luke started huffing, "Look, I don't expect you to work miracles and it doesn't have to be a full time everyday thing. If you could just get him through a couple of his next tests, maybe make the school see that he can do it, that would probably help out a lot." 

"Sure."

_Ding dong – __Rory__ Gilmore? Yes, the __hand basket__ has arrived to take you to hell… _

"Great.  Tonight?" 

_It's__ no use resisting. The body snatchers will get us all __in__ the end…_

_"Tonight." _

Luke started backing out of the door, "I really appreciate this. Ah, okay, you should get back to your studying.  Otherwise, you're completely useless to me."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight._

_Okay._

_The main thing to do is not panic._

_PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_A whole night with Jess._

_Alone._

_Alone._

_…alone?_

_Dean's going to get mad._

_Mom's going to get mad._

_The whole town is going to get mad!_

_…I suppose…maybe it would be that…bad._

_Jess is a great guy__!  __He means well…_

_I like him, he's nice… he reads… he is funny…he is smart__...__he__ is…_

_Not Dean._

_Oh God…_

Rory moved over to her bed and collapsed on it – face down onto her pillow.

_Friends.__ We are just friends._

_I am his tutor. He is my student._

_Everything is purely platonic._

_Really._

_Honestly._

_Who am I kidding__?_

Rory heard voices wafting through her open window.

"I know, Rory is a great student, but she's just a kid. Don't you need like a professional tutor to help with Jess? You know, somebody with a degree and a pipe and one of those coats with the elbow patches on it?"

It was her mom.

_She__ knows already. Damn she works fast. _

Rory could hear Luke's voice battle her mothers, "I need someone Jess is gonna listen to, someone he's gonna… I don't know, look up to. That sure isn't me and it sure isn't some tutor. He likes Rory-  
  
  
  


_"He likes __Rory__."_

_He likes me?_

_He likes me!_

_He likes me he likes me he likes me he likes me__—  I__ like Dean._

_I. like__. Dean._

_I__ … love… Dean._

_Right?_

^*~--:_________________:--~*^

_You__ know, there are some days when I'm really glad breathing is essential – it gives you something to concentrate on when you don't want to think._

_Or when your mind is cluttered._

_Or filled with the one thing… _

"Hey Teach." 

_Coincidence?__Nah. _

Rory looked up from her seat in the Diner to see Jess, "Hey." 

"You guys done yet?" 

He looked at Lorelai when he said this.  Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

_Play__ nice, kiddies…_

"Just not yet," Lorelai said through gritted teeth. 

"Okay, well, I'll be right over there when you are. I just can't wait for that learning to begin. Hey, are we gonna do some of those Schoolhouse Rocks songs?"

Rory rolled her eyes.

_Har de har har._

"I'll be right there, Jess."

He wouldn't give up that easily, "'Cause they say if you just make learning fun…" 

Lorelai really had enough, "Give us a minute, okay?" 

Jess smirked as Rory looked warily up at her mother, "Well, hurry – a mind is a terrible thing to waste"

He sauntered over to the table in the corner.  Rory's eyes followed him.

_Nice ass._

_Oh, my God._

_ I've turned into my mother. _

She turned guiltily to her mother, "I'll be home early." 

"Fine. Bye," Lorelai looked frazzled and upset. 

"Bye." 

_What's wrong with her? Jess isn't that bad! He's only teasing…_

Rory grabbed her coffee and made her way to join Jess, "So, are you ready to start?" 

Jess folded his arms in front of him and grinned, "Yes, I am." 

_Sure, and I'm Papa __Smurf__._

_"Where are your books?" _

Jess looked innocent and surprised, "Huh, I don't know." 

Rory scowled, "How are we gonna study without your books?" 

"I guess we can't.  Too bad. So, what now?  Movie?" 

_Har.__Har.__Ha__._

_… __although__… a movie would be great – I wouldn't mind one bit._

_Rory, focus._

_Focus._

_Dean._

_Think Dean._

_"Get your books." _

"The cat ate 'em."

_Hehehe, that__ was actually a good one…. __Eek.__Deandeandeandeandeandeandeandean__… _

"Get your books or I'm going home." 

"Wait there," and he does a magic trick.

_Awww__ cute! _

_DEANDEANDEANDEANDEANDEANDEANDEANDEANNNNNNNNNNNN!!! _

^*~--:_________________:--~*^

_…._

_Dean…._

_….Dean…_

"Explain to me the political ramifications of the Marshall Plan." 

  
"Pick a card," he splayed the deck in front of Rory – she picks up the pack and pegs it at the floor, "Huh.  Well, that just made the trick a little bit harder." 

"Jess, focus."

_Says the world's biggest hypocrite. _

"Where's Dean tonight?" 

_Don't__ know, don't care…_

_About Jess._

_That's right._

_Love dean._

_Dean is great._

_"We just went over this. There's no way you already forgot it." _

He looked at her questioningly with wide eyes, "Work?" 

_I never __realised__ his eyes were so…_

_Deandeandeandeandeandeandean__…_

_"I will make you write it out fifty times on the specials board if that's what it takes." _

"'Cause if he's not at work, he must be free, so he doesn't care that you're here?" 

"No, he doesn't," _he doesn't know.   __"He's visiting his grandmother." _

"Where?" 

"Chicago." 

Jess smirked, "So, he doesn't know." 

"It wouldn't matter," _if he thought I was with Lane. _

"So, you'll tell him when he gets back?" 

_Enough.__  Please._

"We're studying." 

"_You're studying.  I'm prying into your personal life."_

_Really?! I hadn't noticed! You are doing it __so__ subtly… __focus Gilmore._

"Jess, why won't you at least try to remember the Marshall Plan?" 

"Have you ever read, '_Please Kill Me'?" _

"No." 

"Oral history of the punk movement. You'd like it – you can borrow it if you want." 

_Wow that sounds really…okay, he's not helping._

"I'm here to help you study. Now, if you want me to go, I'll go.  But if I'm going to stay, then you will stop distracting me and start paying attention, understand?" 

"I understand." 

"Good. And yes, I would like to borrow it.  Thank you very much. Now, open your book."

Jess opened his book and proceeded to read the pages, chewing slowly on the end of a pencil. Rory stopped reading and watched him.

_He is reading a boring textbook but he still seems engrossed._

_His forehead creases as his eyes bore into the print – you can practically see the words seeping through into his brain where he, no doubt, questions and debates every single fact presented…_

_I have never seen anyone read so intensely in my entire life. _

The silent spell cast across the diner was broken as the phone rang.  Both teens jumped.  Rory cursed as she picked up the phone lying on the table and stood up.

_Who would call me on my mom's cell phone?_

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweets!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Hey mom, studying – remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know aaall about that – but I'm bored."

"Mom, the big black box in the living room has a little button on it. When you press it, pictures fly across the screen to entertain and brainwash you. You'll love it – try it out!"

"Did that.  Nothing on but a Dr. Phil re-run."

"But you love Dr. Phil."

"It's not that interesting to watch him over and over again."

"Mom…"

"So I thought I'd bring the study group some late night snacks."

"You can't cook."

"Did I say I was going to cook?"

"Sorry.  My mistake"

"I'll be there in ten."

"But mom—" but Lorelai had already hung up.

_Great.__ I'm getting a chaperone._

_Woo. __Hoo._

She turned to Jess who had already begun reading again, "Hey Jess, my mom is coming over with food."

"Your mom cooks?"

_Ahhh,__ great minds think alike … and sometimes Jess and I do too._

 "So! She'll be here in ten minutes – so, while we wait I thought we'd get started on Shakespeare"

"Joy."

"I'll read you Othello. Won't that be fun?" 

"You have no idea how much." 

_This is going to be the death of me. I can tell._


	2. Jess

**A/N: hey guys and girlie gogs yet again another installation from the fab.. two… yeah! Ra… umm…**

**So here is chapter two written by oregano. Its shorter than the first.. but really.. it should be that the first was longer than this because this is standard size – last one was longer cos I had to include stuff from the episode to set up background. Don't ask for more!**

**Love us. xoxox**

**Ch****ap****te****r T****wo: ****Je****ss**

Jess leaned back on his chair and smirked.  

_This is going to be interesting.  _

"So, she's coming soon," he said suddenly, interrupting Rory as she recited lines from the play.

He realized that it had been a bad idea to do that from the look Rory gave him.

_Wow._

"Jess, please.  Focus.  I know how much you despise verse, ambiguous comments, and anything remotely related to poetry, but this is important."

"He just blabbers on and on about things.  It gets kind of old."

_Well, that was just the best comeback I could think of.  Really.  See how smart and suave I am.  I need to write that down and post it in my diary.  Gee, while we're in the 's' section of the damned dictionary in my head, why not look up, 'stupid' as well?  Oh, here it is: 'Stupid' ie. Jess' previous comment.  Actually, Jess in general._

Rory sighed.  "Do you know who you remind me of?"

"Kelly Osbourne?  I hope not."

"Garfield."

Jess' eyebrow shot up.  

_Garfield__.  _

_Garfield__?_

"I hope you're talking about the President Garfield."

"Actually, I was thinking the cat."

"I remind you of a fat, orange cat."

_I actually remind her of.  A.  Fat.  __Orange__.  Cat._

"A fat, orange, _sarcastic cat."_

_Oh, well, that makes it all the more complimenting._

"You must be Jon, then.  Although, may I make a small revision of your picture of me in your mind?"

Rory sighed again, "If I let you, can we get back to this?"

"Absolutely."

"Shoot."

"I may be Garfield the Fat Cat in terms of sarcasm, but I would like to call your attention to my physical aspects—"

"Hoo, boy."

"That _cat is the exact opposite of me—physically: I have rock-hard abs, stunning features, and buns-o-steel."_

Rory's face pruned up, "Gross!"

"You're picturing it already, huh?"

"Jess, let's just focus all our energies on Iago.  Ooh, hey, Brabantio makes an appearance.  How about that, huh?"  Rory looked pleadingly at him, desperate to veer away from topic.  

_Poor Rory._

He let it go.

"Intersting.  Brabantio."

"Very."

_Can't.__  Help.  Self.  Must.  Not.  Say._

_Hmm._

_Well, actually, it's kind of witty…_

"So, do I look sexy in your mind now?"

_Oh, the look on her face was worth it.  So worth it._

          "I have a six-pack."

          _Oh, I'd just die of laughter, if it was possible.  But first, I don't laugh.  Second, Rory's looking at me like Norman Bates now._

_          Oh, yes.  Othello._

The door jingled and in came Lorelai, in all her huffing greatness.

"Okay, I got them all: shrimp balls, egg rolls, meat rolls, fish balls, generally everything that has two 'l''s and an 's' at the end and still taste like food we would remotely consider consuming."

"Thanks, mom," Rory said.  Then she turned her attention back to Jess, "Okay.  Iago needs, no, _craves attention now."_

"Hey, you're probably related, huh, Jess?"

"I guess that makes us almost siblings then?"

Lorelai gave him a dirty look and started to take the food out.

_Lorelai__ is just too easy to annoy._

"Rice?" she offered tersely.

"No, I'm keeping off them.  Carbs are the enemy, you know.  I have to maintain this body," he said, stressing the last words for Rory.

She made a face in return.

_Two points: Jess._

"Damn, I forgot the chopsticks in the car.  Chinese food's not fun without chopsticks.  I'll be back, dah-ling."

_Oh, hey, enter Holly Golightly. _

And out she went.  

"Hey, Jess?"

_Uh-oh.__  Here comes the Speech._

"Yes?" he replied innocently.

"Could it be at least fathomable that you be more civil towards my mother?  Because I can see her trying her best to _not commit homicide."_

_Now, there's an interesting picture._

"You saw the vein in her forehead pulse, didn't you?  Because that was funny."

"Jess…"

"Fine, fine."

The door jingled again, and Lorelai came inside with the chopsticks.

"Hey, Lorelai!" Jess greeted, startling both the girls.

Lorelai looked like a deer about to get hit with a Mack Truck, frozen to the spot.

_Oh, Lorelai, just like Davey._

Rory looked at him with a glint of amusement in her eye.  Slowly, she put Othello down on the table.

_Thank God._

Lorelai walked over to them and set the food down in the middle of the table and the books.

_Jesus.  Her secret plan is so transparent.  Even I__ know why she's here._

"So, what are you guys studying?"

"Oh, Roderigo just started blabbering about something or another."

"Jess hates Shakespeare," Rory explained.

"Hey, I have plenty of respect for the guy.  The sheer fact that his work survived most of human evolvement is beyond me.  I just don't like how he writes the lines like that.  I mean, come on—just spit it out, Macbeth!"

Lorelai just sat there, obviously surprised at how much he had actually said in one breath.

_Why is Lorelai like this?  Why?  She makes it all so easy._

"I hate double meanings," he summarized.

"Oh."

Rory suddenly started and grabbed Othello once again.

_Damn.  So close._

"Jess—_focus!"_

"My, my, that seems to be the word of the evening."

"Well, hostility and inattentiveness also seem to be making cameos tonight."

"Well, how 'bout that?"

"Jess…"

"Okay, okay, I'll _focus!"_

_Jeez, when Rory gets going…_

With a confused glance at the two, Lorelai slowly made her way to the counter, leaving the two to study.

After a few minutes, Luke came walking into the Diner, from God knew where.

"Jess!" he roared.

Jess rolled his eyes and raised them up to meet his uncle's.

_Great.__  More of the stupid banter will surely ensue.  _

_Stupid Luke Voice: Coffee is bad.  Sleep with me._

_Stupid Lorelai Voice: No, coffee is good!  Okay, I will._

"What?"

"What the hell do you mean, 'What?'?  Did you not notice Lorelai at all, over there, _eating us out of our house and home?"_

He turned and saw Lorelai, guiltily chewing on a glazed donut.  His eyes traveled to the donut case, which was virtually empty, save for three.

"Luke, I'm studying, as you so forcedly asked me to do.  Do I look like I have the face of my unborn Chinese twin smiling at the back of my head?"

_Really.__  Do I?_

"Well, your hair seems to think so."

"Lorelai…"

"Hey, I let you eat those without trouble," he said to Lorelai accusingly.

_The things I do and the things I get in return._


	3. Lorelai

_A/N: thanks guys for all your reviews – its been swell! Here we are with another update of 'consider this' this time in lorelai's point of view. Ciao bunnies!_

**C_h_****a_p_****t_e_****r_ T_****h_r_****e_e_****: _L_****o_r_****e_l_****a_i_**

_You know what the hardest decision in the world is?_

_Of course I'm sure everyone would say 'oh yea, choosing a career path!' or 'deciding whether or not to keep a baby'…_

_But in all seriousness – they are wrong._

_The hardest decision in the world is when you have to choose which doughnut you'd prefer… I mean between double chocolate and raspberry swirl with a double glaze…_

_You know you've got a sticky situation on your hands._

_But the glaze does come off when you wash your hands so it doesn't remain sticky._

_Which is a very comforting thought._

Lorelai started at the two doughnuts in front of her

_Chocolate, raspberry, chocolate, raspberry, chocolate, raspberry… I swear if I didn't have enough problems already…Screw this, I'll eat both._

Lorelai picked up both of the doughnuts and began eating – just as Luke came down the stairs,

"LORELAI!"

She jumped and turned in her seat – hiding the doughnuts behind her back – and smiled sweetly at Luke,

"Yes, Lukey?"

Luke gave her a reprimanding look, "don't call me that. And did I not just say 5 minutes ago that you were NOT allowed any more doughnuts?"

_Oooooh so that's what he was saying – well, how am I expected to pay attention to his rants? Its much more fun looking at the little vain on his forehead when it starts to throb..._

"Yes, but you see … uh…"

She looked around the diner, where she saw Jess and Rory still studying, 

"These are for THEM – not for me! I got them out for them and took the beautiful doughnuts over, but when I got all the way over there they said they didn't want them – so by this time my hands had been all over them and I didn't think it was hygienic to put them back for other people to eat them – I thought it would be better in the long term future if I just ate them! For the good of humanity – I mean who wants to eat an already touched doughnut – not me, no siree! Hey that rhymed! You know I could be a really good poet? I just never show it! There I go again – man, I must be talented – do you think I could get a book deal? I mean you never know, all the people that are writing these days you surely would think that I could maybe – "

"Lorelai."

"Yes?"

"Stop."

Lorelai pouted, "mean."

Luke rolled his eyes, "fine, you can eat the doughnuts – but don't expect me to look after you when you become dependent on sugar and can't get a hit – cos I sure as hell won't be giving you any more!"

A snicker came from behind them, they both turned to see jess laughing.

_You know, I think it may just be legal to kill someone if you hate them as much as I hate jess…_

Luke was the first to speak, "what are you laughing at?"

Jess pulled his most 'innocent' face while looking pointedly at Lorelai,

"Nothing!"

Luke sighed, "Whatever," and went behind the counter to clean up.

_Damn, that kid is annoying. He does everything in his power to get under my skin and give me the heebie jeebies..._

Lorelai's eyes narrowed

_Gee, even the first time I met him he was a downright pain in the ass! He stole my beer, he accused me of hassling him and butting in and… and… _

Her eyes drifted to the cap wielding man in front of her

_And… stuff._

_Not that I'd ever…_

_Because, you know he and I are…_

_Well…_

_.._

_.._

_ACK! This kid is unbelievable! _

_I can't believe he'd even suggest that…_

_That…_

_Well, this is highly unlike me – lost for words._

Lorelai spun around in her chair so she was facing the two teens – the doughnuts lay forgotten.

_And now he's got his hooks into Rory._

_Ohhh don't think I don't know what you're up to diner boy._

_Being all cute... and funny and... Smart with Rory._

_She is just the sort of person who you'd loooooove to corrupt._

_Well, not on my watch, buster!_

She got up off her chair and marched her way over to Rory – who was laughing at something jess had said,

"Sweets, we have to go now!" she ordered while glaring at jess,

"Aw, but M_z Gilmore! I was just starting to understand…" he trailed off meaningfully while Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him,_

"Yes. Me too. Come on, Rory."

_Stupid rasselfrassingsuckatashinglittle…whyIoughta… _

"Mom, we've got to finish this tonight," Rory's eyes flickered to meet jess' "he needs me."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up to her hairline

_That little… why he…_

_He's brainwashed her._

_That's the only explanation. _

"Rory, you are coming with me now. You have school tomorrow."

Rory looked at her as if she were a mad woman,

"Mom, why are you getting so uptight about this? It's just a lesson!"

"Well, that's what it starts off as, isn't it!?"

Rory shot up and stood in front of her mother,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It **means, Rory that I know this situation a whole lot better than you do – trust me on this one – you ****need to go home NOW!"**

"Well, if it's alright with you- I'd rather make my own choices in life- and I want to stay!"

"I am your mother. You will do as I say!"

"Yea? Well right now you aren't acting like my mother – my mother would never tell me how to live my life!"

"I am NOT trying to tell you how to live your life – I am only telling you to go home now before you'll do something you'll regret!"

"Mom! What am I going to regret? Oh my gosh, I read him Othello – what **ever will I do? Cue the swooning, now!"**

Lorelai grabbed her daughters shoulders and heaved her from Jess's view,

"Rory. I know boys like him – I used to date them. You **have to trust me on this one."**

Rory's eyes narrowed,

"Well, maybe I'm not as careless as you were…"

Lorelai froze

_What did she just say?_

_.. She would never..._

_How did we get like this?_

She looked at jess,

_This is his entire fault._

She took one last, shocked look at her daughter.

Then turned and walked out of the diner, without another word.

Luke ran after her…


	4. Luke

Oregano- Hey guys!  Time to get your rocks and rotten tomatoes ready—I wrote this chapter.  I hope a lot of you are enjoying this as much as Emjai and I are!  (looks at Emjai)  You're enjoying this, too, right?

Emjai – (jumps up and down like small child) screw enjoying this! I'm LOVING this!! It's so much fun!! Hidely ho neighborino's!!! Here is our next installment, by oregano!! Go oregano! Go oregano! Go jerry! Go jerry!! .. sorry I got a bit confused there…

**Ch****ap****te****r F****ou****r: ****Lu****ke**

          Luke sighed.  

_          There's always something going on in Lorelai's brain that only she__ could understand._

          "Lorelai!  Wait up!"

          She stopped and glared at Luke.

          _Whoa.  Okay, Luke, you're crossing dangerous ground here.  This is no ordinary girl—this is Lorelai Gilmore, the Queen of Insanity._

          "I am not going to stay in there and be treated that way!"

          _Careful, Butch.___

          "_What way?"_

          "You didn't see him?  He was mocking me!"

          _Did my inner voice just call me, "Butch"?_

          "How was he mocking you?"

          Lorelai was at a total loss for words.  Suspiciously, she glared at Luke and said, "You're defending him."

          _Oh, God.  Red Alert, people, RED ALERT._

          "No, I am not defending him, Lorelai.  I just didn't see anything wrong with what he did!  Everybody laughs at everyone!  Hell, I laugh at you.  You even laugh at me.  What's so wrong with Jess laughing at _us?"_

_          Did ANY of that just make ANY sense?  I think I used the word, "laugh" a little too much._

          "He brainwashed Rory."

          _Wh__- hi- o- ah… tsup… meh?___

          Luke just looked at her as she took a mighty leap out of the current topic and landed onto a new one.

          _I need a few seconds to catch up to this woman._

_          …_

_          Still not where she is._

          "Excuse me?"

          "He's brainwashed my little girl!  Do you not see that?  Rory never said those kinds of things to me before!"

          "And you think this is all Jess' fault."

          "Yes, I do."

          "That's unfair, Lorelai."

          "It's just…" Lorelai trailed off.

          "What?"

          Lorelai deflated.  "I'm afraid of what will happen, Luke."

          Luke sighed once again, but instead of annoyance or confusion, it was a sigh of sympathy.

          _Lorelai really loves Rory.  I have to try to understand that._

          "You're beating yourself up over nothing."

          _Really, you are, Lorelai._

          "Am I?"

          "Nothing's going to happen.  I'll make sure of that."

          "Give me your word that nothing will happen."

          Luke rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I give you my word that nothing will happen."

          "Great.  So if anything _does happen, I can blame it all on you."_

_          How nice._

          "Lorelai.  Please, _let it go."_

          "Fine.  But I still want to be nearby."

"If you want, you can stay with me in the apartment, and we can watch a movie or something."

          _…_

_          Wait a minute.  That didn't come out right.  That actually sounded like a… _

_          "Like a date?"_

_          Ah, crap._

          "No, not a _date.  'Date' does not equal 'Movie'."_

          _Please, please, PLEASE buy that line.  Do I have to dress up as a whacky salesman for you to just accept that lie?  _

_Because I will.___

          "Can we see Ryan O' Neal?"

          _Huh.  I guess not.  _

_          …_

_          Who the hell is Ryan O' Neal?_

          "Who?"

          "Oliver.  Love Story?"

          _Eew__.__  Love Story?  _

_          "Are you serious?"_

          Lorelai looked at him pleadingly.

          _Why in the world would Lorelai want to see something called- Luke shuddered- __Love Story?_

_          With great reluctance, his reply tumbled out._

          "Fine."

          _Lorelai is the only one who can make me actually do these kinds of things.  _

_          My manhood feels threatened all of a sudden._

_          Hmm… not a very good line to think about._

          Luke led her back to the Diner slowly.

          When they got inside, Rory quickly ran to her mother.

          "Mom, can we talk for a second?"

          _Good.  They're making up._

_          Luke's eyes traveled to Jess' waiting form.  He squinted at him and walked over._

          "Hey, Jess?"

          "Yes, Uncle Luke?"

          "Don't call me that.  Um.  I was just wondering if you could tone it down with the Lorelai thing."

          "Why?"

          _Why would Jess question me?_

_          "What?"_

          "Why?  I said, 'Why?'."

          "It's just that a lot of things are going on in her head right now, and I really don't want her having a nervous episode anytime soon."

          "I know.  Whacky lady, that Lorelai."

          "Jess…"

          "Okay, okay.  And just so you know, I was the one who talked Rory into making up with her mom."

          _I think I heard this boy wrong.  He may have developed a lisp.  I could have sworn I heard…_

_          "You talked Rory into apologizing."_

          "Yes, I did.  Shocking.  I know."

          Luke smiled a bit.

          _This kid may not be too all bad after all._

          "Thanks, Jess."

          "Don't get used to it."

          _Hell, I'm never going to get used to you._

_          "Okay."_


	5. Rory

A/N:

Oregano- Augh!  My dumplings are on fire!  Wonderous chapter by Emjai over here, people, please applaud her.  A loud round of applause! (Woohoo!)  Damn, have to get back to my kitchen, which my be burnt to ashes by now.  Bye!

Emjai – (hands fire extinguisher to oregano) better take these for the dumplings… make sure my pizza isn't burnt too!!! Mmm pastrami… anyway! Here is our next chapter! Hope you guys like it … don't forget to review kiddies!

**C_h_****a_p_****t_e_****r _F_****i_v_****e_: _****R_o_****r_y_**

_It is amazing how one little sentence can affect you._

_Like, right now._

_It really feels as if I have swallowed about … oooh, say… _

_- 500 knives_

_- 12 grenades_

_- 1000 flesh eating ants_

_- 87 aardvarks_

_- and a yeti_

_Is this what guilt feels like?_

Rory took a swift glance at her bedroom door as she heard her mother walk past her room. 

She felt another twinge of pain.

_Damn it._

_Just digested a yacht.___

_Or was it a yak._

_Either way… not good.___

She shivered, and pulled her comforter around her for warmth.

_Gee, it's cold tonight…_

Outside her room, she heard her mom sobbing into the couch.

_Okay. Do you want to shove the Chrysler building down my esophagus or what?!_

She hauled herself out of bed and tiptoed to her door.

Opening it a crack she could see her mother crying.

_What do I do? _

_I caused all this so I have to fix this…_

_…but mom said she didn't want to discuss this anymore…_

Rory chewed her bottom lip as she made her decision.

She walked slowly over to where her mother was – said nothing – and put her arms around her.

Lorelai held Rory close to her as she sobbed into her shoulder. Rory smoothed her mothers hair and rocked her back and forth, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Lorelai just whimpered as her sobs died down.

Rory squeezed her mother and then pulled back, "You want some coffee?"

Lorelai nodded and Rory went into the kitchen.

She put the kettle on and reached up to wipe her eyes.

_I didn't even realise I was crying…_

When she walked back in to the living room, she found her mother fast asleep on the couch.

She had a small smile on her face and she was mumbling under her breath, "Thank you, Lukey…best coffee ever… should always have it in bowls…more to enjoy…"

_Even in her dreams she obsesses about coffee…_

_.. hey, so what if I do the same?_

A frown crossed Lorelai's face.

"You what…Rory pregnant…gonna kill Jess… gonna maim him…wait until Chris finds out…"

_Oh._

_Dear._

_God.___

_This is not good…_

"Knew he was bad influence… darn hoodlum…gonna rip his head off…"

She had started making strange growling noises.

_Oh hell, oh hell… uhhh what can I do??_

_Ah hah!_

She waved her mother's coffee in front of Lorelai's nose.

"Thank you, Lukey… best coffee ever… should always have it in bowls…more to enjoy…"

Rory sighed.

_…who knows where that could have headed?  Sheesh!_

She put Lorelai's coffee on the table next to her and went into her own room.

_Is that what she really thinks?_

_That Jess is going to influence me into becoming a rebel? Into having…sex?_

_Into getting pregnant??___

_So NOT going to happen…_

She collapsed onto her bed.

_Not that Jess would even try!_

_We're just friends – that's it! _

_Nothing more…_

Rory chewed her bottom lip again.

_At least…__ I didn't think so…_

_ACK!!!!_

_Not again…_

_Deandeandeandeandean__…_

_Oh, dear God… okay. Sleep. Sleep is good! Sleep will make me sleep and sleep I shall and then I won't…_

_Okay. Sleep._

_Right.___

She lay down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her.

Squeezing her eyes tight she tried to fall asleep.

_One coffee…two coffees… three coffees…four coffees…five Jess's…six Jess's…_

_Crap._

_Okay. This isn't going to work… I'm just going to go check my emails…_

She hauled herself out of bed once again and sat down on her swivel chair.

She twirled in it while waiting for the modem to connect her.

_Just checking my emails… seeing if he- ANYONE has written to me.._

She logged into her AOL when a box flashed up.

_Ooh! Cool! Somebody is online!_

**Dean02: rory!**

_Oh. It's him…_

_I mean… oh! It's him! _

**Oompaloompa****: Hey Dean! How is ****Chicago****?**

**Dean02: boring without you…**

_Oh, just shoot me…_

_Oh my god did I just think what I thought I thought?_

_Man.__ Sometimes I get so weird I even freak **myself out!**_

**Oompaloompa****: Oh? That's nice! How's your grandma?**

_Well, I'm realllllly scraping the barrel here…_

**Dean02: she's fine, rory – look, are you ok? you seem a bit…not you**

_And the prize for the largest vocabulary goes to…_

**Ooompaloompa****: Yeah, I'm fine – I just have a lot on my mind.**

**Dean02: Are you sure? It's not jess, is it? If he's been hassling you rory, I swear I will make his life a living hell!**

_Was he always this…vicious when it comes to jess? Had I just not noticed it?_

**Oompaloompa****: No, it is not Jess! Why do you always jump to conclusions? If you must know- it's my mom!**

**Dean02: oh…what's wrong? She's not hurt or anything is she?**

_Only on the inside…_

**Oompaloompa****: look, don't worry about it, ok?**

_This is going nowhere…_

Rory was about to sign off when another window flashed up

**Pleasekillme****: Well, well, well… Rory Gilmore.**

Rory grinned.

_Maybe I'll just stay online a little while longer…_

**Oompaloompa****: You should be in bed, Mr. Mariano!**

**Pleasekillme****: Sorry, teach – I was just waiting to speak to this girl…**

_Why do I feel like I just swallowed another yeti?_

_Meh__... must be gas…_

**Oompaloompa****: oooooooooo! Jess, has a girlfriend!**

_Please say no- please say no- please say no – please say no _

**Pleasekillme****: Well, I have a friend who _is a girl… that count?_**

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TOUCHDOWN!!!_

_Ok that was weird… a) why am I so happy_

_                                 b) sports references? Ew!_

**Oompaloompa****: Oh really? And what is this friend like?**

Rory grinned to herself once more.

**Pleasekillme****: Well…she's about my height, long chestnut hair, these huge blue eyes and a fetish for Oliver Twist.**

_Ahhh__ he's talking about me !!!!!!!_

_…_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Oompaloompa****: oh? Do I know this girl?**

**Pleasekillme****: Not as well as you think you do.**

_What is that supposed to mean?_

**Dean02: Rory?**

**Dean02: Rory, are you still there??**

**Dean02: rory??? Rory? Hello?**

**Dean02: Rory? Is everything alright? **

**Dean02: Rory – what's going on are you still there?**

_Oh.  Dean._

**Oompaloompa****: Oh, Dean.  Hey.  Sorry about that.  I gotta go- my mom.  There's something wrong with her.**

_Yikes.  I'm so sorry.  You are a great boyfriend… wonderful… magnanimous…_

**Pleasekillme****: Hey, you still breathing over there?******

_Ooh.  Jess!_

Rory sighed as she moved her mouse over to the 'block user' button.  She closed her eyes and double clicked.

_I'm sorry.  I'm sorry.  Sorrysorrysorrysorry…_

_…_

_…_

**Pleasekillme****: I'm starting to feel a bit of that aging process of cheese.**

_Oh, Jess._

**Oompaloompa****: so, Jess – I'm thinking we need to study a little bit more… want to meet up, say… tomorrow?**

**Pleasekillme****: I'll bring the strawberries and champagne.**

_Hmmmmmm__ … is temptation always this fun??_


	6. Jess

emjai- ta da!another chapters.. enjoy!!  gee we're fast aint we? an' we can speak cockney, loike too! not that i'm paying anyone out ... ah gee i'm not being very PC here... shit.... so... how about them dumplings, oregano!!...

Oregano- Jess chapter!  I'm happy to report, that my kitchen did NOT catch fire, and my dumplings were safely recovered.  Thank you, Emjai (hands Emjai the fire extinguisher back).

Chapter Six: Jess

          Jess sat hunched over the laptop, the one he had found miraculously in Luke's room.  It was an i-book.  Luke didn't seem to be the technological type, but hey, he didn't seem like the singer type either—yet he has a guitar in his room.  He had brought the contraption down to the Diner, so as not to wake his uncle up.  

Because if you woke Luke Danes in the middle of the night, it would be waking up the giant that lived on top of the Beanstalk.

_I just think that with the invention of computers, writing has become a lost art._

_It becomes less personal when something's typed out.  It's easier yes, but I personally think that the old-fashioned way is better._

**Oompaloompa****: So, have you read 'Fear and Loathing In ****Las Vegas****' yet?**

_But hey, the internet has its advantages— who am I to question the greatness of Bill Gates?  Or Vinton Cerf?  _

_How did I know that Vinton Cerf was responsible for this?_

_Weird how where all these ideas come from.___

Jess smiled as he typed a reply.

**Pleasekillme****: Classic.**

**Oompaloompa****: I agree…  Hey, Jess?  Can I ask a serious question?**

**Pleasekillme****: Shoot me with it.**

There was a long pause as Rory typed her serious question.

_Man alive.  This is going to be a long question._

_…_

Ding!

_Finally.___

**Oompaloompa****: You know you're smarter than most everybody at your school. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything, you could ace those classes easily. Why don't you? You don't need a tutor. It's crazy that they're talking about leaving you back.**

_Huh.  Maybe not._

Jess paused and thought about the question for a long time.

_How to answer that.__  Hoooow…_

**Oompaloompa****: My life's starting to flash before my eyes here.**

**Pleasekillme: Rory…**

**Oomplaloompa****: You can do anything you wanted, you can be anything you wanted, Jess.**

_Rory believes in me._

His face softened.

_She seriously does._

_But…___

When he didn't reply, Rory sent another message.

**Oompaloompa****: Is it like a cool thing?**

_What?  Nothing could be farther from the truth._

**Pleasekillme: I could care less about 'being cool.'**

**Oompaloompa****: Well, inform me, please.**

Jess sighed.

_Why must we talk about these kinds of things?_

**Pleasekillme****: I'll put it plainly for you: I'm never going to college, why waste the time in high school?**

_Am I right or am I right?_

**            Oompaloompa: And why aren't you going to college?**

**            Jess snorted.  **

          _There's a picture worth mocking.  Me in some Godforsaken campus, hurrying off to my next class.  Add a football tucked under my arm and a sports scholarship and I could be Future Dean—only better looking than that beam pole._

**            Pleasekillme: Please.**

**            Oompaloompa: What?  Why is that so crazy?**

          _Dear little Rory.  It's the craziest thing in the world, you see. _

**Pleasekillme****: Ask my mother, she could give you a couple reasons. Oh, and I'm sure Principal Mertin can chime in with a few good ones. In fact, ask your mother. She doesn't know me all that well but I'm sure she could improvise a few things. **

Jess was feeling bitter again.

**Oompaloompa****: Do not give me that whole 'I'm so misunderstood, Kurt Cobainy' thing. You are way stronger than that and I don't even wanna hear it. You have to go to college. **

_Psh__, yeah.___

_Wait.  Rory just said I was strong.  Like… sexy, manly strong?  Or emotionally girly strong?_

_Psh__, sexy, manly strong—for sure.__  No doubt about that._

He felt himself crack a grin.  But then he read the last part.  His face darkened again.

**Pleasekillme****: No, YOU have to go to college. **

_You, Rory, not me.___

**Oompaloompa****: But don't you have any plans? **

**Pleasekillme****: Yes, I plan to get out of Stars Hollow, and I think it's a marvelous plan.**

**Oompaloompa****: And go where? **

**Pleasekillme****: Wherever. **

**Oompaloompa****: And do what? **

**Pleasekillme****: Whatever. **

**Oompaloompa****: Wherever, whatever. **

Jess suddenly felt annoyed with Rory.

**Pleasekillme****: Look, I'll live where I live, I'll work when I need money, and I'll see where I end up. **

Yet, Rory was relentless.

**Oompaloompa****: You could do more. **

He sighed.

_No I can't, Gilmore._

**Pleasekillme****: Oh, here come the pompoms. **

**Oompaloompa****: No, no pompoms, just me saying you could do more. **

Jess paused.  He bit his lip.  

_I wish she'd stop grilling me about this.  Pretty soon she'll be sending me Loving Spoonfuls songs on my belief in magic in a young girl's heart…_

He decided to change to topic towards her.

**Pleasekillme****: So, Courtney, what about you? **

**Oopmaloompa****: What about me? **

**Pleasekillme****: What are your big ambitions? **

She didn't even hesitate.

**Oompaloompa****: Harvard. **

_Wow.  When I said 'big ambitions'…_

**Pleasekillme****: And after Harvard? **

**Oompaloompa****: I'm gonna be a journalist. **

**Pleasekillme****: Paula Zahn? **

**Oopmaloompa****: Christiane Amapour .**

_What?  Christiane Amapour?  Seriously?_

**Pleasekillme****: You're gonna be an overseas correspondent? **

**Oomploompa****: Yes, I am. **

_No, really, Rory.  An overseas correspondent?_

**Pleasekillme****: You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you? **

**Oompaloompa****: What, you don't think I can do it? **

_Hookay__, back up here, Jess, you don't want to be beaten up by a girl over the internet here.  Tread carefully._

**Pleasekillme****: No, I DO. Just sounds a little too…**

_Ugh.  What part of 'tread carefully' do you not understand, brain?!_

Jess stopped, afraid of what he may say wrong.

_Oh, God.  A little too what?  What?  WHAT?_

**Oompaloompa****: A little what? **

_See?  Even RORY's asking that!  Answer her!_

_…_

_Damn you, brain!_

_Uh-oh.__  Quick—a witty response.  No?_

_A sweet response?__  No?_

**Pleasekillme****: Just sounds a little too rough for you. **

_Oh, hey, how about that?  The only thing my damned brain could form was none other than a STINKING SEXIST RESPONSE!_

_God!_

If he could have beaten himself up, he would have.

But that would hurt, so he didn't.

**Oompaloompa****: Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever.  I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't sure…**

_And she's freaking out.  Aaaall because of you, Stupid Inner Voice._

_Inner monologues are a bitch.  Yeah, brain, you heard me._

_Stupid Jess' Head Voice: "Just sounds a little too rough for you…" Meeeh…_

_Wow.  Not only am I TALKING to myself, I'm actually, have an INTERNAL FIGHT with myself._

_Sometimes, I hate myself._

_I really do._

**Pleasekillme****: Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. You will, I promise. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language. **

_Please don't hate me, Rory.  Just don't.  Be mad, be upset, just don't hate me…_

There was a long pause again before Rory answered.

**Oompaloompa****: Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first. **

He smiled.

_Well, flirting with me is also a nice alternative…_

**Pleasekillme****: Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it? **

**Oompaloompa****: Yes, it is. **

Then Jess heard Luke's heavy footsteps, coming down the stairs and into the Diner.

**Pleasekillme****: My Spider-sense is tingling.  Luke's coming downstairs.  I gotta go, Oomps.**

**Oompaloompa****: Hey, don't make fun of the name.**

**Pleasekillme****: Okay.  I think Old Mister Wonka's coming down to his office.  He can't see Charlie lurking down here.**

_I can just see Rory sighing right now._

**Oompaloompa****: Yeah, bye, Jess.******

**Pleasekillme: Farewell.**

With that, he shut the laptop closed and waited for Luke to come down.


	7. Lorelai

emjai - hi everybody ( hi dr. nick!) ahhh well, we meet again young folk - well, all those i didn't offend in last chapter. don't worry. i am sane most of the time. it's just... 

ah.. you wouldn't understand... ;)

here's teh next chapter kiddies - go for your life - just make sure you review :D .. oregano? anything you'd like to add?

Oregano- (looks up at Emjai and everyone else with chocolate smeared all over her face)  Whaad?  Oh!  (swallows)  Nothshing wreaalldy.  Id's a funndy chabder, beoble. (starts to choke on an almond) Haack- aak!  Heim-lech!

**C_h_****a_p_****t_e_****r _S_****e_v_****e_n_****: _L_****o_r_****e_l_****a_i_**

_Cue mission impossible theme:_

_Do do dodo do do dodo_

_Do do dodo do do dodo_

Lorelai –still crouching from her spot behind the gazebo – twirled.

_Do do doooooooooooooooo_

_Do do dooooooooooooo_

_Do do doooooooo_

_DODO_

She jumped on the last one and resumed her position. 

Lorelai was wearing combat wear with a dark green bandana and boot polish stripes on her face.

She raised her binoculars to her eyes and squinted.

_Time: 1300 hours_

_Status: stiiiiiill studying._

Lorelai sighed.

_C'mon… do something interesting…_

She saw Jess lean forward…

_Ooooh__…___

She saw Rory lean forward…

_I knew it…_

She saw them both take a cheese fry.

_God __dammit__.___

_Mmm__ cheese fries…_

Lorelai licked her lips as she looked down at her pad.

She pulled her pencil from behind her ear and began to write:

**1300: both ate cheese fry.**

She read her list over once again.

**1000: Rory enters diner**

**1001: Rory gets coffee – _atta__ girl_**

**1010: Jess comes down stairs –_boy, should have known he wouldn't be punctual_**

**1011: Jess smirks.**

**1015: both start studying**

**1016: Rory sips coffee**

**1017: Jess smirks**

**1018: Rory sips coffee**

**1019: Jess smirks**

**1020: Rory sips coffee**

**1021: Jess smirks**

**1022: Rory sips coffee**

**1023: Jess smirks**

**1024: a book is opened – material yet unidentified (suspected porno magazines)**

_Hmmmm__…___

Lorelai sighed once more, pulled her binoculars up to her eyes again and watched the two teens.

_Well, 99, we are what we are. I'm a secret agent, trained to be cold vicious and savage…_

**_*_****cccccccccccccccccccccchhhh****_*_**

"Willywonka– status still the same – outside market – clear view of the two (they are eating cheese fries)!- over"

**_*_****cccccccccccccccccccccchhhh****_*_**

Lorelai picked up her walkie talkie.

"Roger that Charlie – meet you in the Diner for coffee at 1800 hours. Updates will occur every half hour until then – over."

**_*_****cccccccccccccccccccccchhhh****_*_**

"Oh, but Lorelai! I'm meeting Jackson for lunch in 10 minutes!"

**_*_****cccccccccccccccccccccchhhh****_*_**

Lorelai frowned.

"Sookie! You have to stay in character- Commando Bob would not be impressed! You have to say 'roger that' and 'over'!"

**_*_****cccccccccccccccccccccchhhh****_*_**

"Sorry!! Oh – I mean – roger that! I thought it was enough that we had code names!  Oh-- over!"

**_*_****cccccccccccccccccccccchhhh****_*_**

"Hmph- fine. I'll see you later, honey!"

Lorelai moved stealthily around so she was directly opposite the Diner, crouching behind a bush in front of the gazebo.

"LORELAI!"

"GAH!"

In an attempt to turn around and hide the binoculars/pad/pencil/walkie talkie, Lorelai hit her head on the gazebo fencing and landed in a heap on the floor.

_Mmmmphhhh___

"Head, ouch, pain, who..?" She squinted up and glared at the offender.

Luke towered over her with his eye on the binoculars.

"Just, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Lorelai looked at Luke, then down, then at her binoculars, then her pad, then her pencil and then up at Luke again.

"Is there anything I possibly say to make you think I'm doing something harmless and innocent?"

"NO!"

He grabbed Lorelai's arm and heaved her up.

"Heeeeeeeeey, watch it…" 

She tried to stand, but her legs buckled and she found herself sprawled onto the ground.

She looked up as Luke leaned over her

_Prettttty__ sky…_

_Pretttty__ Luke…_

_Hey… I didn't know Luke had three heads…_

Luke had kneeled next to her, "Hey, are you ok? What's wrong? Can I get you something?"

Lorelai frowned

_Why's he being so nice?_

"I'm fine! Fine fine fine as a fresh daisy growing in a gravy boat!"

_Okay__, that didn't come out right …_

Luke just frowned at her.

"Can you stand up?"

"Mmmmmph."

"I'll give you coffee."

Lorelai sat up quickly.

"Really?"

"No."

She pouted, "Mean."

"Yeah, but you're sitting up aren't you?"

Lorelai huffed and folded her arms.

Luke stood up and walked into the gazebo, "Are you coming?"

 _Dirty!_

Lorelai smirked, "Yeah."

They sat down on the bench. Luke was reading through her pad.

_Heeeeeeey__ when did he get that pad??_

"Heeeeeeeeey when did you get that pad??"

"It's yours."

"True story!"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

_Okay__.  Lie = Luke will think you're a jackass._

_           Tell the truth = Luke will think you're a jackass._

_          Run like hell = Luke won't have time to think I'm a jackass._

_Okay…__on 3…2…_

"Lorelai!"

_Rats__!_

"Yes, Lukey?"

"Don't call me that."

"But it's cute!"

"No, its not"

"Yes, it is"

"No, its not"

"Yes, it is"

"Okay, stop."

"Awwww, mean."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai, what were you doing? You were hiding behind the gazebo wearing army clothing and looking through binoculars!"

"Okay, I don't think 'spying' is a politically correct term, so– "

"Lorelai, why were you spying?"

"Because, I've been hired by the FBI to investigate-"

"No."

"Because Taylor has a new festival called 'spy on your neighbour' and –"

"No"

"Because I wanted to prove to Rory that Jess was no good…"

"Lorelai!"

"I told the truth that time!"

"I know!"

_Luke__ has gone very red…he's doing the hand gesture thing again…_

_The__ pulse on the forehead is back… uh oh…_

Lorelai looked puzzled, "So then why –"

"Don't you trust your daughter?" 

"Of course I do, it's just –"

"**Him you don't trust, right?"**

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, since when do you know the exact workings of my mind – you aren't my husband! You aren't my boyfriend! And if you're going to react like that, you sure aren't my friend either!!!!"

Luke grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Lorelai! Stop! Why are you doing this?  Jess is just a kid, for Christ's sake!  What happened to nurturing children for them to grow up into normal individuals? You need to let Rory make her own mistakes in life!  That's how people learn—from their mistakes!"

And then, a very rare thing happened to Lorelai.

She was speechless.

_Well, not that rare – I couldn't talk when I was born .. so technically I was speechless then! And then there was that time when I had laryngitis and I couldn't talk for a whole month! I was speechless then too…_

Unbeknownst to Lorelai, her eyes had filled with tears.

_But.. Rory is my baby. _

_She needs me to help her._

_She can't do everything without me – she'll get hurt! _

_I can't ever let her get hurt! It was bad enough when Dean and her broke up for the first time, when Jess and Rory break up she'll be devastated – she actually loves him, she'll be crushed…._

_…_

_Whoa__._

_Back up the truck, Sparky._

_Rory loves Jess?_

_Of course…_

_Of **course! I don't know why didn't see it before…**_

_It's got all the Hallmarks of it… the mentionitis, the small smiles, the stolen glances…_

_I should have known. After all, I fell for my own personal Jess when I was her age – I guess it's only natural that she –_

She felt herself being pulled into Luke's arms and she hugged him back with all her might.

She whispered into his shoulder, "Thank you."

She only felt him squeeze her tighter in return.

Before she knew it, she was inside the Diner, sipping a large coffee, watching the two teens once more.

"So, I have to write this short story for my English Lit class and I am totally stuck!"

Lorelai pouted.

_She didn't tell me she'd been having problems in school… I could have helped…_

Jess sat back in his chair, "Well, well, well.. the teacher needs to be taught – is that it?"

_Smartass__… don't make fun of my baby!!! Why I oughta…_

"Yeah, and I know you are the closest thing I have to a creative writer, so…"

_Closest__ thing she has to a creative writer???_

_I'm creative!_

_I am MRS CREATIVE._

_No wait… MS. CREATIVE!_

_If I was not creative, would I decorate and name inanimate objects?!  NO!_

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

_Why__ is he so mean? He should totally- _

_Hang__ on one offspring-hating minute…_

_He's__ being nice…!! _

_What the hell?_

"Okay, so: I got halfway – the topic was –" Lorelai sat and observed their conversation, horrified. 

_Jess is helping her!_

_Jess, the town hoodlum, is helping Rory, the smartest girl in Stars Hollow, with homework._

_And he was being nice about it!_

_He is making notes, giving suggestions, feedback, advice, support… _

She poised her critical eyes on him and watched him as he talked.

_He seems …_

_ Content?_

_Relaxed?_

_Happy?___

_Pleasant?___

_Polite?___

_Funny?___

_Smart?_

_….Younger?___

_Okay__._

_So maybe he wasn't Spawn of Satan._

_His eyes are lit up and he seems so full of life while he's talking to her – maybe this whole tutoring is a new leaf for him…a revolution for hoodlums worldwide!_

She beamed and started walking over to the two.

"Hey Rory! Hi Jess!"

The moment she had spoken a word, Jess' eyes went blank.

Lorelai sighed.

_Well, if you can't have revolution… I'll take evolution, any day!_

_Hey, it may take eons to happen – but…_

She took one last look at Jess before she went back to her coffee.

_… At least it'll happen someday._


	8. Luke

Oregano- Hey wonderful people!  How are you guys?  Thanks for reviewing and I hope that this chapter doesn't make you want to kill me for ruining Emjai's writing.  And to those afraid to ramble, hey, we do it too!  Feel free to ramble away!  Rambling is fun!  Isn't it, Emjai?

Emjai – yes indeedy, oregano – I myself have been known to ramble from time to time – I know! Quite strange, indeed! Me? Moi? Ramble??? I don't know….

**Ch****ap****te****r E****ig****ht: ****Lu****ke**

_Hookay__, Lucas Danes.__  Concentrate here.  This is nothing if you put your mind to it.  _

_Mind over matter.__  That's it._

_Juuuust__ concentrate.  You can do it._

_This is so easy.  A six year old can do this._

_COME ON!_

"A-hah!" Lorelai squealed as she smashed Luke's character to a bloody pulp.  Ryu just had the beating of his life by Chun-Li.

How Lorelai managed to convince him to hook up the _Playstation to his TV and actually manage to induce him into actually __play it was beyond him._

          Luke frowned.  He put his controller down and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed that Lorelai had beaten him four times in a row of _Street Fighter on the Goddamn __Playstation._

          "Where the hell did you get this piece of garbage anyway?"

          "I just bought it.  It's my new toy."

          _Who in their right minds would buy this piece of crap?  It's stupid.  The graphics aren't that evolved, the damned buttons don't work when you want them to, and I CAN'T BEAT LORELAI AT IT!_

_          AAUUUUGH!_

          "I'm going to go check on Jess and Rory.  I would appreciate it if you uninstalled this poisonous invention from Hell and take it back to your house."

          Lorelai rolled her eyes.  

          "Don't be jealous of my supreme prowess as a game-god… ess.  It's not my fault you have fat fingers to begin with."

          "I do not have fat fingers!"

          "Please.  I could see you struggling to press the x button without pressing o at the same time."

          "I hate this game."

          "You should hate your fingers.  They're like Twinkies."

          "Damn you, Lorelai."

          He left Lorelai upstairs to quickly check on Jess and Rory.  

_          Science is destroying the world.  Its new evolutions are more stupid than helpful.  Just like that damned i-book.  Why did I ever buy that in the first place?_

_          Oh, wait.  I think that was a birthday present._

_          From… a good friend of mine.  Whose name I cannot remember for the life of me. _

_ Maybe I'm just getting old.  _

          He rounded the corner and got the shock of his life.

          _Oh.  My.  God._

_          Jess and Rory._

_          …_

_          Jess and RORY!_

          Lorelai came bounding down soon enough, with the stupid _Playstaion in her hands._

          Luke slapped his mouth closed and pointed at them vigorously. 

          "Jess and Rory!  Jess and Rory!"

          "What?"

          "JESS AND RORY!"

          "WHAT?!"

          "JESS AND RORY ARE MAKING OUT!  IN MY DINER!"

          "Luke, are you okay?  That's _you and me."_

          _WHAT? _

_          Luke peered closer and realized that it was indeed, the both of them, Luke and Lorelai, Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore, at it like rabbits just freed from quarantine observation._

          He felt himself go dizzy.

          "WHY THE HELL AM I HAVING SEX WITH LORELAI GILMORE IN MY DINER—ON MY COUNTER?!"

          "AAAUUUGGHHH!!"

          Luke woke up panting wildly in the darkness of his room.

          _Good Lord._

_          Jess stumbled to Luke's bed sleepily.  Luke screamed in surprise and pulled the sheets up to his chin, as of he was caught wearing a nightie in bed._

          "What the hell is wrong with you, Luke?  I was actually asleep that time!"

          "Oh, my God," Luke mumbled as he massaged his temples.  

          _That was nothing.  It was just a dream.  Nothing more.  No symbolisms, no hidden meanings, no hidden desires.  Nope.  Nadda._

_          Jess, very comfortably, leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.  __"You had a Lorelai dream."_

          Luke's face shot up to meet Jess'.

          _Play it cool.  This kid doesn't know anything.  He knew nothing about my dream.  Give an adult answer and he'll leave you alone._

_          Come on, Luke._

          "I did not!"

_          Wonderful.  Very adult there._

          "If you weren't, why would you say, quite loudly, may I add, 'Why am I having sex with Lorelai Gilmore in my diner on my counter?'"

_          Oh, God.  The boy has proof.  Evidence is a bitch.  No, actually, my mouth is._

          "Did I really say that?"

          "No, you bellowed it, actually."

          _Apparently, my larynx is also a bitch._

          "Jesus Christ."

          "Now, let's not get _Him tangled into this…"_

          "Jess…"

          "You like Lorelai."

          Luke scowled at the boy.

          "You're head over heels in love with Rory."

          _Ha!  Ahahahahahahahahahah!!!  I finally got you, you prick!_

_          Wait a minute._

_          He's in love with Rory._

_          Oh, dear_

_"You're in love with Rory__."_

_Wow.  Jess could kill me.  Remember that, Luke.  Jess may be a hidden serial killer.  Just the music he listens to is a dead giveaway._

Luke saw Jess stammer.  Actually _stammer.  Geez, it was like seeing Harry Potter in a leather jacket, squeezing some girl's tooshie in a gay bar. _

Well, the gay bar he wasn't so sure about…

"So what if I am?"

_Oh, good God._

"Then it's true."

"So what if it is?"

"Jess, I'd like to point out to you your rapidly decreasing hold on the English language."

"So what if it is?"

"Jess?"

His arms fell limply at his sides.

"Just… don't tell her, okay?  If she finds out…"

"If she finds out, what?"

Jess sighed and pushed himself from the doorway.

"If she finds out, she'll run."

A picture of Rory Gilmore running away from Jess right after he admits his feelings sprang into Luke's mind.  He lowered his eyes shamefully, knowing all to well that it was a very big possibility of happening.

"How do you figure that?"

"I… I just do."

"Jess, are you stammering?"

"I'm going to bed."

"No, seriously, you're… you're… you're…"

"Goodnight."

"St- stammering.  It… it's like… y-y-you can't… speak coherently."

"Sweet Lorelai Sex Dreams."

"O-o-kay.  I-I-I… I hope you d-don't s-s-s-st-stutter when you meet R-r-rory tomorrow."

"Go to bed, Luke."

_I'm pretty safe here.  Blackmail is always the way to go.  This isn't even considered blackmail, really.  It's just me being assured that Jess won't talk because I know a deadly secret of his.  That's not blackmail._

_Heeheeh__!  Here I go!_

"Do you want me to make a life-size cardboard cut-out of Rory so you can post it in your room?  So you can talk to it at night and improve your diction as well.  Because I know that you're 'the closest thing she has to a creative writer.'  You're pretty much useless if you can't speak properly, right?"

Jess frowned.  He quickly turned to his uncle and said, "Look.  I'm not going to tell Lorelai that you have crazy sex dreams about her if you don't tell Rory."

 "Tell Rory what?"

_Take the bait, Jess.  You know you want to sink your teeth onto that juicy dangling comment…_

"You know what, Luke."

_A little closer…_

"No, I don't."

"Fine.  That I… I l-_love her.  Alright?"_

_BINGO!  Man, I'm so evil.  Here's the kid, absolutely dying of fear, and I'm making fun of him.  And I actually feel good._

Luke chuckled at Jess.

_What a sweet world we live in._

"Fine."


	9. Rory

A/n's: emjai- wow took me ages to write ay?? well i was soooo oooooo busy all week trying to learn how to make dumplings as good as reggies over here :D ..... mine all went soggy :( it was a very disappointing experience... but hey! a new chap is up now ! woohoo

            oregano- Hi-die-ho, neighbours!  Hah, Emjai, a three-year-olds dumplings are better than mine… (pause) that didn't sound right… Ooooh, trouble ahead for Rory, eh?  Oh, dear!

**_C__h_****ap****te****r N****in****e: R****or****y**

_Mmmmmmm__, Bed._

_God I love bed._

_Bed rocks._

Rory tugged the comforter up around her shoulders, and glanced at her alarm clock.

**11.54 am**

_Mmmm__… bed._

She closed her eyes again and sighed.

_Lazy?_

_Me?_

_I am not lazy._

She opened one eye and looked around her room.

_Now, would that statement be more credible if I were standing?_

She meant to stand, but rolled onto her left side.

_Perhaps, but we may never know…_

 A small voice wafted through the cracks in her door as it was slowly being pushed open:

"Oompa loompa, do be dee do

I've got a tray of breakfast for you,

Oompa loompa, di be dee dee,

If you are wise you'll give it to me…"

Rory opened her eye again and saw her mother, grinning, holding what appeared to be very burnt toast, very runny scrambled eggs, juice which had formed a skin and a big mug of coffee.

She huffed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Ooooh no you don't!!" Lorelai put the tray down and yanked the blankets off Rory, leaving her to feel the cold morning air.

_That has to be just about the meanest thing in the world…_

She tried to warm herself by curling into the fetal position, but she bumped into something.

_Eh?_

She opened her eyes to find Lorelai sitting up in her bed, drinking Rory's coffee.

She made a motion to grab the mug, grumbling, "Mine mine mine mine mine…"

Lorelai sighed and pouted – but handed over the Gilmore elixir of life, which Rory guzzled happily.

_Mmmm__ coffee!_

_God I love coffee._

_Coffee rocks._

_I am not addicted._

She paused and looked at her mug.

_Now would that statement be – ah screw it._

She proceeded to devour the entire mug, and then jumped off the bed.

She opened her window and took a deep breath of the cool crisp winter air.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh__, another beautiful day in my beautiful town with my beautiful mother and my beautiful coffee…_

She sighed contently and slowly tuned back in to something Lorelai was saying,

"…so I said we'd pick him up from the bus station – since the rest of the family are staying up there! He could have stayed but he said he couldn't. He **says it's because he can't afford to miss out on school but**** I think that he just misses you! Isn't that just all sweetness and pie? I mean I would jump at the class to miss out on work even if it did mean I would never see you –"**

"What?" Rory asked.

"- don't get me wrong, honey – I love you and all but... hey! Work sucks!"

Rory frowned, "No, no, not that – the other thing."

"He's coming back early?"

"Who?"

"Dean."

Rory jumped about five feet in the air – almost keeping up with her eyebrows, which shot up ten feet – "OH!... Oh my gosh… oooooooooh……uh, okay , I  - er – when?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrow at the girl bouncing around in front of her.

"We're picking him up in half an hour…"

_But…__ I have to …_

_We__…_

_Well__…_

_Not__ any more…we can't… I have to cancel the…_

_But he… and __I__…_

_And Dean…_

_Aw,__ man…_

"Would it be okay if I met you both in Luke's?"

Lorelai looked puzzled, but nodded.

"Okay, why?"

…

….

……….

"I have to get my English Lit notes from Jess?"

Her mother frowned, "Is that a statement or a question?"

"A statement?"

"Is **that a statement or a question?"**

"A question?"

"Is **that a –"**

"Stop."

"Good idea"

"Bye!"

"See you later!"

And with that her mother waltzed through the door and out of the house.

A moment later…

"HEY!"

'"*^~o0o--;:…_____ _ _ _ _ _ _____....:;--o0o~^*"`

"Bitch" by Meredith Brooks was playing in the diner.

_Gee, haven't heard this in a while – I remember when mom used to sing this song during town meetings…_

Rory sang along with the chorus while staring at the muffins.

**I like bran**

**I like apple**

**I like plain**

**With sultanas**

**I like chocolate double chip**

**Down  my**** throat they will slip…**

_That's not right…_

She shrugged, grabbed a muffin and chomped on it happily.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl.

And this girl loved to eat."

Rory raised her eyebrow and continued to listen:

"she ate. 

And ate.

And ate.

And ate.

And then she exploded."

Rory grimaced, "Is this story medically accurate?"

She heard the voice laugh and she turned around cheekily.

Jess was standing there, smirking.

_Mmmmmm__, smirk._

_God I love his smirk._

_His smirk rocks._

_I do not like him._

_Oh god I'm repetitive – and redundant – I'm repetitive – and redundant - I certainly am entertaining, Mac –Indubitably tosh!_

Rory's smile faded as she remembered why she was there.

"We need to talk."

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, forceful now? I like a girl with mood swings…"

Rory sighed

_I'm doing a lot of sighing today – this can't be good for my lung muscles._

"I mean it Jess, this is important!"

His expression was wiped of any joviality and became deadly serious.

"What's wrong, Rory? Did somebody hurt you?"

"No. it's just that… we have to stop our tutorials."

Jess knitted his brow in confusion and shook his head as he said, "Why?"

She chewed her bottom lip

_This isn't going to be pretty…_

"Dean is coming back."

"But you said-"

"I **know what I said, believe me, I do! But … you just… you… You don't understand!"**

He rolled his head back in frustration.

"Then **try me, Rory!"**

"… he … he… well… he…doesn't like you."

"Neither does the rest of this town, but you don't avoid me like the god damn plague when they are around!"

"No! … He'll… he'll get mad! And upset! And hurt!"

"So you'd rather have him happy than spend time with me?"

"No!  It's just he gets soo possessive! And over protective! And so jealous?"

Jess froze, and his face softened – "Does he have anything to be jealous of, Rory?"

Rory's lip started to tremble.

"Yes! No! I… I don't know!"

_… Of course I know._

_It is my heart after all._

_Mine._

_Nobody __else's__._

_I know how it works – I've had it for sixteen years, after all…_

_…I know what it's trying to tell me_

Jess reached out and tucked a piece of Rory's hair behind her ear, and moved in closer.

"Do you really want to stop seeing me?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Rory took a deep breath and brought herself to her full height.

She stared right back at him and said, "No."

The two were frozen, staring at each other – unable to pull themselves from the moment.

Jess made to move closer when the door to Luke's was pushed open.

They both jumped and sprang apart, looking to the doorway.

At it stood Lorelai, with Dean behind her – both smiling.

_Smiles are good. Smiles are good._

_All is well... nothing to see here…!_

She sighed with relief as she greeted her boyfriend, all the while being very conscious of a singular body moving around the diner.

_Jess._

_…_

_Dean?_

_Jess._

_Maybe if I pretend everything is okay, it'll all get better. _

_Maybe if I make myself believe that everything is alright, things may stay the same._

_…_

_But do I want them to stay the same?_

She forced herself to smile as gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and drew him into a friendly hug.

While Dean hugged her intimately and with emotion –she hung limply in his arms as she gazed at a young man filling coffee cups…

_Jess._

_You always want what you can't have…_


	10. Jess

Oregano – Wasn't the last chapter a blast?  Hahaha!  Oh, Rory and your troubled ways… Thanks for reviewing, everyone!

emjai - *hi, emjai isn't here right now, she has currently locked herself in toilet cubicle G8 in town hall station and will not be freed for about a week. it all started when she got mad at oregano for being more talented at baking dumplings, but ended with getting trapped in toilet cubicle G8 in town hall station and will not be freed for about a week...*

Oregano (again) – Akk! (gets a manly Luke with an axe) Luke Man!  Save Emjai!  Quick!

**Ch****ap****te****r T****en: ****Je****ss**

_In the trail of the words of Helen Fielding, "No. of minutes spent thinking about stapling each and every order sheet to Dean's head, 75 866 241."___

_Not that Bridge Jones' Diary can be considered my favourite book of all time.  The sheer lack of pronouns just bugged the hell out of me.  I mean really, who talks like that?  "Am going to lose 500 pounds because am so fat and thighs are quickly resembling __Russia__'s landscape."_

_Please._

_Hate Dean._

_Gah__, I mean, **I hate Dean.**_

_And it's so damn **girly.  A carbon copy of Jane Austen without the funky period costumes.  Bah, for girls I say.  I'm a man, I need my Boo Radley's and my guns and my horses and my wars.**_

_Not that I didn't enjoy Ms. Austen's work._

_I absolutely want to rip Dean's head off._

_I really do._

_I hate him more than I hate my ugly brain, and that's saying A LOT._

_Actually, Dean's just like Lorelai: One of those people you just HAVE to annoy.  _

_I have nothing against the guy._

_Except that he has Rory yet doesn't deserve her._

_God damn.___

Jess seethed in his little anti-Dean pit behind the counter as he refilled some old guy's coffee.

"Hey, hey, watch it!"

Well, not exactly refill.  More like splash on the man's hand, pants and shirt.

"Sorry," he said, without even looking at the man or meaning what he said.

_Look at him just sitting there, breathing, taunting me with his lazy countenance._

_God damn Dean.___

Rory laughed at something he said and Jess' seething gray cloud turned black.  You could practically see the smoke he emitted.

"Whoa, kid, ever heard of rehab?" the man said to him cautiously.

She turned her head for a moment and their eyes met.

He tried to hold her gaze, but she quickly whipped her attention back to Stupid Dean.

_So that's how things are going to be, eh?_

His face darkened as he made his way to their table.

"Hey, Jess."

Lorelai looked at him, nervous of what he had planned.

"Hi Lorelai."

Dean's jaw flexed.

"What do you want, Jess?"

"Oh, you answer to the name, 'Lorelai' now?  Okay.  Anyway, _Lorelai, I'm, supposed to be asking you.  I work here."_

_I can just **see him ****try to be civil.**_

"A burger and fries."

_Applause to Dean for a well controlled answer._

"Now, is that a cheeseburger, or a beef burger, or a turkey burger with cheese?"

Rory looked at him pleadingly.

"Jess…"

"Oh, hey, Rory."

_Oh, see Dean's eye tick._

"Are we still doing that Creative Assignment thing you have?"

_Three, two, one.___

"What Assignment?"

_Right on cue, Deanster.___

There was a collective pause among the four of them.  Rory looked like Hannibal Lecter for a second, Lorelai's eyes bugged out, Dean… well, actually, _Dean looked like Hannibal Lecter, and Jess looked as smug as Adolf Hitler in the toilet—evil yet content with what he did._

"Gah, say, Dean, I think I need some help with my car.  Do you think you could check it out for me?" Lorelai said quickly.

"But…"

"Don't say anything, Dean, I need you."

Lorelai pulled Dean out of the Diner with a deadly glare at Jess.

"Well, we got rid of him for a while."

But Rory was not impressed.

_Huh._

_There may be a creeping possibility that what I did was stupid…_

_Hm__…_

_From the Die-Jess-Die Look Rory's giving me, I'd say, yeah._

"Rory—"

"Why do you do that, Jess?"

"I…"

"What, is it not enough that I can't stop thinking about you even though I have a boyfriend?  Is it not enough that thanks to you, I'm having the worst and biggest dilemma I have EVER faced?  Do you just derive so much pleasure in hurting me?  Is that it?"

"Rory…"

"Don't talk to me, Jess.  Not now."

She gave him one last glower and left.

_"Is it not enough that I can't stop thinking about you?"  _

_She thinks about me?_

Jess bit his lip.

_Oh, Rory._

After she said that, he just wanted to pull her in an embrace, but at the same time he couldn't.  

Because everything was his fault to begin with.

With a frustrated sigh, he went upstairs without telling Luke.

_I need some brooding time._

He put on a HIM CD and lay on his bed.

_Stupid Dean._

_"Love is a flame that can't be tamed  
and though we are its willing prey  
we are not the ones to blame  
Trust is a word all lovers know  
The glorious art of staining souls  
we are not the ones to blame  
  
The more we have the more we want  
and the more it hurts our hearts  
it always ends up in tears  
So keep on Pretending  
our heaven is worth the waiting  
keep on pretending - it's alright  
So keep on Pretending  
it will be the end of our craving  
keep on pretending - it's alright  
When doubts arise the game begins  
The one we will never win"_

Jess sighed, fully functional in his Brooding Mode Self.

_Yep, this is me, brooding silent guy, deep in thought._

"Jess?"

"OH, GOD!" Jess yelled and tried to get up.  He fell off his bed instead.

It was Luke, looking like a timid rabbit by the doorway.

Jess popped his head up from behind the mattress and said, "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"Uh, I saw the little episode you guys had downstairs.  I just wanted to know if you're alright."

_Well, this is a new update to things: Luke is asking ME if I'm alright?_

_Oof__… I feel faint.  This must be what it feels like when the world ends._

"Feeling stupid, but generally, I'm great."

"Really?"

Jess paused.

"Yeah."

"Well, get your ass downstairs."

"What?"

"Rush hour's coming in.  You said you were great, I need you down there."

"You are a man of no sensitivity, Luke."

Luke snorted.

"Yeah, like you're some smooth Cassanova."

_Luke is an evil man._

Jess got up and grudgingly went downstairs.

He made his way down, and Luke's mocking voice wafted up to him.

"Are we still doing that Creative Assignment crap, Jess?"

"You know I hate you, Luke."

"I know.  Wipe the tables."

_Just stop thinking about it, and it will go away._

_That's how thing subside.  People forget._

_Dammit__.  I can't._

Jess slapped the rag down and frowned.

_"Luke."_

"What now, Adam Screw-Things-Up?"

"Huh.  Very witty.  Really.  I'm blown away."

"What do you want, Jess?"

"I want a break."

"For what?"

"I just do."

Luke thought for a few seconds.

"Be back before dinner."

Jess took off his apron and went for the door.

A few minutes later, he was back.

"Why so early?"

"Forgot my coat."

Luke rolled his eyes.__

And out he went, with a nice warm coat.

He was on a mission.

Destination: Gilmore residence.

Things were ugly with Rory, and he had to fix it. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, for the first time in history…_

_Jess Mariano is going to attempt the unfathomable:  He is going to apologise._

_It's going to be bloody, it's going to be gory, audience discretion is strongly advised._

When he got there, he was all red and huffy.

He knocked on the door.

Lorelai answered.

_Huh.  Perhaps I didn't think this quite through…_

Lorelai, annoyed, crossed her arms in front of her and icily said, "What do you want, Jess?"

_Oh, God.  Well, here goes…_


	11. Lorelai

_A/N:   Emjai – wow it feels good to be out of that toilet. I had this weird woman in the cubicle next to me who kept miaowing and barking… Anyhow – here you go! Here is your new chapter – please don't hurt me if it's bad! Go read! Go review!  __How are you oregano? Happy to see me again? (thanks for the axe by the way – the wound on my arm is starting to heal…)_

_Oregano – Nice refreshing feeling there, __Emjai__?__  Heh.  I'll tell my Auntie Shirley to find another cubicle… she had a bit too much punch last time and she ran away.  Thanks for finding her.  _

_C**h**__a**p**__t**e**__r **E**__l**e**__v**e**__n**:**__ L**o**__r**e**__l**a**__i_

_Do you ever have those moments where you see someone and you look at them once and they seem normal._

_But then this Goddamn scary horror music fills the air and you look at them again and.._

_THEIR HEAD IS ON FIRE!_

_Yeeeeeeeep__ that's right._

_Jess' head is on fire._

_Right now._

_Uhuh__._

_That's right._

_Oooon__ fire._

_He must be hot…_

Jess had finished talking about two minutes ago and was watching a frozen Lorelai for a response.

"Uh… Lorelai?"

Lorelai jumped, "Huh.. wah?"

Jess frowned, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Fine, what did I say?"

"Blah blah blah ginger?"

Jess sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair, muttering to himself.

"The one time I actually… Nobody bothers to…damn society…"

_See__?_

_"Blah __blah__blah__ ginger."_

Lorelai took another look at Jess.

_Hey… no more fire…_

_Maybe I should give this kid a chance…_

_NAH!_

_Mmm__ but then again… he took all the trouble to come here…_

"Look, Jess, Rory isn't here. But if you wanted to come inside, I sure as hell would be interested in what you have to say."

Jess made to speak but she butted in, "I promise this time I'll listen!"

_Thaaaaaaaaats__ it… be nice to the young delinquent… who knows when he might just…_

_Implode._

_Hey – cool mental picture._

"Actually, I think I'd rather stay outside."

"Come on! Inside is so much more comfortable!"

_Let's__ go inside, let's go inside – in my kitchen! I know you want to but you can't say yes…_

_Oh dear god._

He nodded and Lorelai led him inside.

_This could be seriously misconstrued…in a creepy Mrs. Robinson sort of way – mmm in need of a conversation stabilizer RIGHT NOW - - - _

"Coffee?"

"Huh, you mean you can actually make your own?"

_Hey__ there Sparky, when you suck up you don't insult the mother – believe me, I know._

"Yeah, well, when you wake up at three in the morning and you need coffee would you wake up Luke for some?"

"You did. Yesterday."

_Well, can't beat that._

"Hmph… coffee?"

"Why not?" 

The phone rang in the kitchen.

"Oooh, hey! That'd be for me – hold on just a second."

_Rats! Just when this was getting good!_

She ran inside and grabbed the phone.

"Tikki's home of free range chickens?"

"Why is he in our house?"

"Rory?"

"Why is he here?"

Lorelai scanned the room and peered outside the window.

"Where are you?"

There was a pause.

"I'm hiding behind a cluster of gnomes…"

"Ooh! Is the one with the earmuffs there?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry. So why are you hiding in Babbette's front yard? And more importantly, the ice cream better not have melted!"

"I… uh… well… I was crossing the street and I saw him talking to you and then you invited him in and I …I just…"

"Felt an urge to bond with the gnomes?"

"No! I just really can't talk to him right now!"

Lorelai frowned.

"Can't? Won't? Why? You two were pretty chummy before!"

Another pause.

"I just can't…"

"What's going on?"

"I…"

Jess came into the kitchen.

"You know, if making coffee is too difficult for you to do –I do work in a diner…"

_Smartass._

"Go for your life, kid – only, make it strong!  I'll be right back."

Lorelai darted up the stairs, clutching the phone in her hand. 

She collapsed on her bed.

_Man… exercise… darting…_

_Pain… breathing … ouch!_

She heard a muffled cry, "Mooooooom! Moooooooom!"

_Oh yeah! Troubled daughter._

"Hey there space cadet. So what problem is yours, Obi Wan?"

"If I spoke to him now… disastrous things will happen."

"This isn't a horror movie, Rory."

"Yeah, I know that, but … you wouldn't understand."

_Uh huh._

"Try me."

"Well, I think that I'm in trouble. You see when I'm –"

There was a rustle and a crash, and then the line went dead.

_Always at the crucial moment something cuts out! Damn technology!!!!_

_Mmmm__ decisions._

_Kick jess out of the house     -     let Rory into the house._

_Risk not getting coffee         -        receive vast amounts of ice cream…_

_Darn this one is tough._

She went back down the stairs to find Jess staring at a picture of Rory.

_Cue misty edge of the screen and fluffy frank Sinatra music…_

_Doo__ be doo be doo… da da da deee da… _

Jess raised a mug of coffee to his lips.

_Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! _

_Screw the lovey dovey stuff! _

_Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!_

She jumped the last three steps and grabbed her own mug.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah__ that's better._

_Ooo__ wait._

_My estranged child is left alone with a 'cluster of gnomes'…_

_Damn. I'm gonna have to do this._

_This is going to be the hardest moment in my entire life._

She winced at the thought and then spat out her coffee

"MAN! Your coffee sucks!"

_Hehehe__,__ theatre is so cool._

Jess snapped out of his trance and turned to Lorelai.

"It's exactly the same as Luke's…"

She put a hand to her heart and pulled back dramatically.

"I think I would know, don't you? COME! We are off to Luke's!"

She seized Jess by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

_Damn I'm good._

_I should consider a career in movies. _

_That'd be so cool! _

_I'd make a ginormous amount of money and then be able to have a permanent coffee IV drip …_

_Hell… maybe I should do that anyway!_

_Rory is smart, she'd be able to figure out a way how to…_

_Mmmm__ coffee…_

She marched Jess down the front lawn and onto the street, making idle conversation about Jess, coffee, Luke, coffee, Stars Hollow, coffee etc.

She put her arm behind her own back and gave her daughter a thumbs-up.

_Ah the things I do for my daughter…_

_Sacrifice my coffee…_

_Sheesh__, she owes me._

_But what was up with her?_

She felt a sudden breeze sweep her hair back.

_Ah… feel that, my friends?_

She stole another quick glance at Jess and watched him as he spoke.

_It's the winds of change…_


	12. Luke

          A/N: Oregano – HERE IT IS!  I'm sorry for being so slow!  Akk!  It's here, though!  And I hope you enjoy it.  Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter… mostly because Emjai is writing it and not me…

          Emjai – reggie, dear you give me WAY too much credit … a cheque will do nicely :D 

Rave on guys, enjoy the chap – much more to come… oh good lord give me strength. Next chapter may be written by tomorrow, depending on when I wake up :D 

Love hugs and coffee mugs

xoxoxoxoxo

**Ch****ap****te****r T****we****lv****e: L****uk****e**

Luke raised his eyebrow as he heard both Lorelai and Jess come in.

          _What are these two up to now?_

          "So, coffee can be made into lots of things.  You can make cakes, the ever-so-popular drink; it is also considered a great snack in some parts of the world…" Lorelai yammered on as Jess sighed and sank onto a stool.

          "Lorelai, I am quite aware of all the things you've said about coffee since we left your house until my present state now, which is ridiculously, overwhelmingly, _tiredly sighing and occupying this stool, thinking of how many precious minutes you have just taken away from my life."_

          "Give me my coffee, please.  The kind that Luke over there makes.  Not yours."

_          What?  Jess makes the exact same coffee as I do._

          "Jess, do you put anything else in the pot other than what I told you to put in there?" Luke asked suspiciously.

          Jess rolled his eyes.  He went behind the counter and grabbed a mug.

          "Yes, Luke, I actually put a bit of lead in there to poison Lorelai because I have a secret murderous plan to get rid of her."

          Luke's eyes widened.

          Lorelai's hand flew to her chest as she gasped.

          "Oh, my _God, people." Jess slammed the mug against the counter in his exasperation._

          _Well, it's not OUR fault that he's so convincing…_

_          Luke grabbed the big trash bags behind the kitchen and went back out._

          "Jess, throw these out."

          "What?  It's your turn!  I just threw them out yesterday!"

_          Damn this stupid rotation plan… and Jess for remembering it._

          Luke grunted and marched out the door with the trash bags.

          He went around the corner and threw the dumpster lid upwards and smashed the bags inside.

          _Gross._

          "LUKE!"

          _AH, CRAP!_

          He whizzed around and almost smacked Rory on the head.

          "Rory!  What the hell are you doing sneaking up on people?!"

          "Sorry.  It's just that… mom… and Jess… then Dean… when…"

          _Oh._

          "Oh.  Yeah.  I saw what happened this morning.  Are you alright?  Jess is a jerk, which is no fault of mine or passed down by our side.  Probably that damned Hot Dog King's Jerk-Genes."

          _Combine that with Liz's temper… wow.  Jess was probably a childhood prodigy…_

          "I'm fine.  I was just curious why he went to our house…"

          "I don't know either.  Probably had some dumb plan to set it on fire or something.  Go ask him if you want."

          Rory coughed.__

_          Oh, man.  What's wrong now?  Jeez, in the old days, you talk to someone and you didn't have to hide in bushes or sneak up on people.  You just look them in the eye and blather away.  The Gilmores are twisting the communication ways to this obscure thing where log books and commandos are involved…_

          "Rory…"

          She looked at him with those damned puppy dog eyes of hers.

          _That's not going to work this time.  It's messy and they have to talk it out._

_          That's it Luke.  A nice pat on the back for being a good adult._

          He puffed his chest and looked Rory straight in the eye.

          "You have to sort this thing out, Rory.  It's getting messier and messier.  And everybody's getting confused.  Especially me."

          Rory nodded and straightened up more and more with each word Luke uttered.

          "You're right."

          "I know I am."

          "I'm going inside."

          "I'll come with you."

          "I appreciate that."

          They started walking to the Diner.  Luke sneaked a glance at Rory.  She had her brave-conquer-this face. 

          _Good._

          They reached the door and paused to give Rory time to collect herself.

          She breathed in heavily and let it out.

          "Take your time.  Although I still want my phalanges working by the time we get inside."

          "Okay.  I'm ready."

          Luke nodded and opened the door.  

          He entered and moved out of the way to let her in.

          Jess looked up when the bell jingled and they made eye contact.

          _This is good.  Okay.  Eye contact is good.  __Houston__, is this good?_

_          *kssshhhhh* Roger that, Apollo. Out. *kssshhhhh*_

          "Rory?" Luke asked expectantly, "Would you like to come inside the Diner?"

          Rory looked at him, distracted, and nodded, "Why, yes I would, Luke."

          She took at giant step forward, held her breath…

          There was a collective pause.  It was like Neil Armstrong's moment on the moon.

          _One small step for man.  A giant leap for mankind._

          Then she spun on her heel and bolted the other way like a bullet.

          _What the--?  HEY!  I SAID GIANT LEAP, RORY!  _

          Luke sighed.

          _Like I said, the Gilmores twist the communication idea into a whole new thing where it only makes sense to them._

_          Taylor smacked his gavel against his dumb little podium._

          _Ugh.  Another stupid town meeting.  _

_          I hate this._

_          Luke rolled his eyes as Taylor started with the usual yapping about the town and how he was God about all else._

          "Now, with all that aside, I would like to address the most serious issue of Hoodlumism."

          _Oh, God.  He's resulted to making up his own words…_

_          Wait a minute… hoodlum…_

          The room buzzed with curiosity.  Luke's ears perked up.

          _This better not be heading where I think it's headed… or I'll shove that gavel up his a—_

_          "—s we all know, there have been new developments to the safety of the town.  There has been the occasional vandalism, a particular incident in front of my Market, and I'm not very happy, people.  It's Hoodlumism, and it has to stop."_

          He looked directly at Jess, who was looking very creepy at that moment with his little Jim Carey-Cable Guy smirk.

          _Goddamn it, Taylor._

_          Luke stood up and said, "What the hell are you saying, Taylor?  If this was a personal issue, you could have approached me, or Jess.  You didn't have to open it up in a public discussion hall!"_

          "I am Town-PeaceKeeper and it is my duty to keep the peace!  Sit down, Luke."

          Then the attack started.

          Babbette's voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

          "He kidnapped Pier Pont!"

          More and more voices rose, slamming Jess.

          "He stole my beer!"

          "I found cigarette butts in my azaleas last night!"

          "My car has, 'Loser' spray-painted on it!"  

          Luke growled, "Well, you're a loser to begin with!"

          He turned to Jess, who was lazily taking in the scene, unmoving.

          "Aren't you going to stand up for yourself?"

          Jess just looked at him with emptiness in his eyes.  He was about to answer when…

          "Who are all of you to judge?!" a small voice asked aloud from somewhere in the middle.

          "Who said that?"

          Everyone gasped to see little Rory Gilmore stand up, her face flushed with anger.  This wasn't the Rory Gilmore of Stars Hollow…

          "What do you think it would feel like if your dad left you and your mom doesn't even _want you in the house?  Huh?  And that's not the only thing…"_

          The town hall was silent as Rory waited.  She took a big breath and opened her mouth to speak some more.

          As she talked, Luke sat down and looked sideways at Jess.  

          His composure was easy, but his fists were clenched tight.

          Luke's mouth turned up as he noticed another thing.  He leaned close and whispered, "Jess, you're blushing."

          "Shut up."__

          The town wordlessly paid attention as Rory went on.

_          She's defending him._

          Luke smiled warmly at her.

          _Who would've thunk it? The town 'princess' defending the big bad hoodlum, I guess she has sorted out what she's feeling._

_          He looked closely at Rory and saw the tiny beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead trickle down past her panicked eyes._

          _Or maybe she's just inherited her mothers' stupidity._

          He turned his head to find Lorelai and gauge her reaction when he saw one face that did not seem so entranced with Rory's little soap-box moment.

          _The weather today will be fine and sunny, except for some parts of the building – namely, Dean – where thunderstorms, tornadoes and earthquakes seem unstoppable…._

_          Looking at Deans face- which was contorted with fury and resentment- he let out a low whistle under his breath as he sighed._

_Gee whiz, Rory… I sure hope you know what you're doing…_


	13. Rory

A/N:  emjai – here we are kids, the final wind up – 4 more chapters and an epilogue and we're done! It's a formidable feeling… I hope this chapter is up to your expectations… it's a little more serious than before … don't hurt me? Read, rave and review, kids!

oregano – I'M CRYING HERE! Good God, this has to be, HAS TO BE, the best Rory-Dean moment and chapter of all time… (Emjai thinks it's not good – crazy lady) I'm so in love with this chapter and you'll find out why later on.  Unless you've skipped the A/N's and are now speeding through the chapter like Speed Racer hopped up on Speed… OH! (looks up at Emjai) can I make an announcement?  I've started building a website, but it's not done yet… it's totally refurnished from the old crappy one… it you could take a look and tell me what you think that would be great!  www.geocities.com/galoogs   Thanks!

**C_h_****a_p_****t_e_****r_ 1_****3_: _****R_o_****r_y_**

_So why don't they all just leave him alone!_

"..So why don't you all just LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

_YEAH! Take that!!_

Rory's tiny frame was shaking with emotion as she screamed these last three words.

She slammed her body back into her chair and stared at all of the faces gazing, open-mouthed, at her.

She blushed.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

She heard her mother whisper her name as Taylor tried to re-instate the meeting.

_Oh, God._

_What have I done?_

_Oh God…_

_…okay…three…_

_two__…_

_ONE!…_

She stood up and bolted out of the room, into the pouring rain.

_OH MY GOD! What was I thinking!? _

_I just stood up there and screamed at all my friends!_

_For what?! _

_JESS!? HAH! …_

Her feet pounded on the sidewalk as she raced through the street, her face damp with a fusion of rain and angry tears. Muttering curses to herself as she found shelter in the gazebo. 

She sat down in the centre and hugged her knees to her chest.

_…for Jess…___

_I did this for Jess._

_Everyone always picks on him – just because they have no clue what he is like, deep down. If they bothered to get to know him they would know exactly who he is! Not just categorize him as a hoodlum and a thief…_

_If they bothered to get to know him they'd realise he was… funny…smart…sweet, kind, thoughtful, caring, passionate…_

_Why is it only me who sees him as he is?_

_…why does he only show **me?**_

_He was always nice to me… always so…so…_

_I would say insistent but that hardly describes it!_

_Its not that he pestered me… but he was…he… it was almost as if he **needed me… he never had a person to care for him before…**_

_Not that I…_

_Well…_

_Maybe I never realised how much I –_

"Rory!"

Rory was shifted out of her thoughts and, as her eyes re-focused, she saw the looming silhouette of her boyfriend, Dean.

_Oh…OH… he didn't … did he?_

_He wasn't in there… was he?_

She stood up slowly and greeted him with a shy smile, "Hey, Dean! You shouldn't be out here; it's pouring with rain…"

He moved closer, a strange smile on his face, "Well, you're here aren't you?"

Rory giggled nervously as he inched closer.

_What…is…he doing?_

Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers, grasping her arms and pulling her close to him. Rory's confused, frantic eyes roamed around as he kissed her.

_…why does this feel …different?_

_This isn't right…_

She pulled away. 

He put a hand through his hair and muttered, "I knew it."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and turned to look at her, "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

_Oh, God_

"Dean! No! I –"

He rubbed his temples as he interrupted her, "Rory, there's no need anymore! Don't lie to me, you owe me that much!"

She frowned at him, confused, "What are you talking about?"

He sat down, copying her former position and sighed once more.

"I should have known before now. Really, I mean, I should have guessed the moment you went with him at the basket auction!"

_Known what? What is he talking about? Why is he…?_

_I don't understand…_

"Dean, I don't understand…"

Dean eyed Rory from his seat on the floor, "Then you're not as smart as you claim to be, Rory Gilmore."

He laid down and stared at the roof of the gazebo as he talked, resting his head on his arms.

"I should have done something about this earlier, but tonight… tonight was the clincher. First off, you totally ignored me when I arrived at the meeting – You were staring off into the distance at the time. Then, you stood up and verbally smacked down the entire town to defend Jess. Now, if I remember correctly – the last time you did such a thing was when you wanted to get a message through to me, about how much you 'loved' me. You stood up and talked for ages, desperately trying to make everyone else understand- because you felt so much for me,"

Rory sat down next to him, tears filling her eyes.

_I remember that. We had just broken up and I wanted him back. I loved him so much…what went wrong?****_

Dean continued, "When you did this tonight, I had a different view …you were doing it… because you felt so much… for **him – not me- him. And ****then –oh, and this was great- you ran. You flew out of there so fast the wind knocked your mother over. This, yet again, another characteristic of when you make a bold romantic move – need I remind you that you stole cornstarch in one of those runs?"**

Rory blushed.

_I ran then, I ran when I kissed Tristan too…  _

"So, yeah – I put two and two together. Dumb Dean the Bagboy figured it out. So I followed you out here and saw you have one of your little battles with your inner monologue. I knew I had to test you, so I kissed you. Although maybe this was just so I could have just the one last kiss… but anyway – I kissed you. And…" He sat up and squinted at her, "you felt it too, right? It wasn't … the way it used to be…" 

Rory's tears were streaming down her face as she placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Dean…" she sobbed.

Dean nodded and smiled sadly, pulling her in for one last hug.

She clung to him.

"I never meant to… I didn't think that… I'm so sorry…" she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh," he soothed as he rubbed her back, "it's ok, don't worry. I'll be fine. He better treat you good…"

With that, he got up and looked at her one last time.

She smiled as they parted as boyfriend and girlfriend – and watched him walk off in the rain.

_Will it always be this hard?_

She wiped her eyes and leaned against the handrail.

_Is this the end of something great? _

_Is this something I'll regret for the rest of my life?_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Or is this a chance to start afresh? _

_To live my life without worrying about making him mad?_

She heard a board creak behind her, making her jump.

She spun around to find a sodden Jess, staring intently at her.

_This is it…_

She walked slowly towards him.

He did also, with a whispered, "Thank you."

Their eyes were locked together, silent verses passed through their gaze

_This is the moment…_

She looked down and realised her hands were clasped in his.

_I guess that's the way it's always going to be. He'll hold my hands in his, and I won't even notice…_

_He'll have made me fall in love with him, and I won't even notice…_

_Until now._


	14. Jess

Oregano – Eep!  Please don't kill me!  I'm so sorry I've taken so long.  I didn't mean to…  Heh, Emjai's gotten tired of waiting, and since I've taken such a LOOONG time to write, she's had like, 2 stories posted already.  Good Golly.  It's really had to write a follow-up chapter after such a perfect one preceding it, hey?  I tried.  So be gentle.  At least exchange those big, menacing rocks for soft, squishy tomatoes…  Please?

emjai- WELL. look what the metaphorical cat dragged in! another chapter... we sorta took our time with this one didn't we, OREGANO! ... hahah nah, reggies been busy so all is well! don't expect the next chap for a few days cos its my turn and i'm working heaps! so! ...on with the cabana!!!....

oregano, don't worry i didn't get that bored waiting for you - jus tbored enough to think up a whole new plotline  

**Ch****ap****te****r F****ou****rt****ee****n: J****es****s**

He didn't say a word.

He couldn't.

Jess felt his chest tighten in anticipation as Rory clasped his hands and held it against her chest.

_How do you find the right words to say when the most perfect moment in your life is passing you by?_

Rory slowly raised her eyes to meet his, and he shivered.

_Rory Gilmore, you are amazing._

_Totally, truly amazing.___

_I'm standing right in front of you now, drenched to the bone and hopeless._

_And you're standing in front of me, holding my hands to your heart._

She smiled at him, a slow meaningful smile, and whispered, "You're welcome."

"For what?" he said gruffly.

She chuckled gently.

"You said thank you."

_God, this feels so good I don't even remember saying anything to her._

"Huh."

He smiled at her and pulled her hands to his lips.

Jess' smile grew wider as Rory's face got redder.

_This is it, Jess.  The moment.  THE moment._

_Where Rory Gilmore kisses you and you die with spastic happiness. _

_Don't screw this one up._

"Come here," he said and gently tipped her face to meet his.

_Brace yourself, Chuck._

And their lips met.

_BANG._

_God damn.__  The Fourth Of July could never top this._

He hadn't realized that he was crying until he tasted the salty tears slip to his lips.

_Perfect._

Rory slowly broke away and sighed.

Jess opened his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Rory?" Lorelai's voice rang out.

They both turned and spotted Lorelai looking around for her daughter.

Rory sighed again, "I gotta go."

He smiled at her and nodded a bit.

"Okay."

_Okay.  Just breathe, she's not going to kill you._

_She's Rory Gilmore, for God's sake!_

_It's the next day.  The next plausible thing to do is ask her._

_Jess, let go of the rag and get your ass over there._

_…_

_LET THE GODDAMN RAG GO!  The freaking counter is clean enough._

Jess took a deep breath and slowly made his way to Rory and Lorelai's table.

When he got there, Rory glanced up at him timidly and grinned.

Lorelai raised her eyebrow and suspiciously said, "Hey, Jess…"

Jess cleared his throat and turned at look at Lorelai.

"Hey."

He turned his head back to Rory.

"So."

"So," she stammered.

_Oh, my God.  Say something._

"So, Rory."

_And another word is added.  Bravo, for my speaking skills._

She bit her lip and tipped her head back to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you…"

Silence.

"Good God, people.  Jess, just say it," Lorelai said in exasperation and rubbed her temples.

"Do you… want to go out tonight?"

_I'm actually doing this?_

"Uh," Rory laughed nervously, "okay.  What do you want to do?"

_Oh, man.  I didn't even think about that part yet.  Damn my impulsiveness._

"I'll think of something."

_Yes.  Good going.  Mysterious yet concrete._

Rory nodded with an amused grin, "Okay."

Jess checked his collar and nervously straightened it.

_Dammit__.  Why are things so weird?_

"Jess?  Are you okay?" Rory asked, a bit concerned.

They were in Luke's beat-up truck, on their way to a nice fancy restaurant in Hartford.

Jess, for the life of him, really didn't know why he had to reserve a stupid place, in stinking _Hartford, no less._

_Am I okay?  I'm sweating like a pig, I have no idea what to say, and WHY THE HELL ARE THINGS SO GODDAMN WEIRD?!_

"I'm fine," he said with gritted teeth.

Much to both of their relief, they finally arrived at the stupid restaurant.

_Okay._

_Restaurant, dinner, then hang__ out._

_Restaurant, dinner, hang__ out._

_Nothing different from the other times we've hung out…_

_Except I'm wearing clothes I never even knew existed in my closet, and Rory is in a pretty skirt._

_With a top, of course.___

_Why wouldn't she be wearing a top, for Heaven's sake?_

_Oh, God.  Picturing Rory in a skirt with no top now._

_AKKK!_

_FOCUS, you dork!  And stop being such a pervert!_

"Reservation for Jess Mariano, please," he said to the weird hostess lady in her little concierge desk/podium.

"Wow.  Jess, you didn't have to go all out, you know."

Jess shrugged.

"Just wanted the first date to be memorable."

Rory smiled at him warmly and clasped his hand.

_Good start._

_I just hope it lasts._

It didn't.

Jess sat in front of Rory trying desperately not to tear off his uncomfortable clothes and die in the middle of the restaurant, while Rory nervously fiddled with her cutlery, searching for things to say.

The food still hadn't arrived.

"Hold on," Jess said, as he moved to stand.

Unfortunately, he knocked a server over, who was balancing a tray of ice cream and a pitcher of water.  

_NOOOO!_

But he could do nothing but stay still as the ice cream flew to some lady's head and the water splashed all over his.

He bowed his head as the woman screamed.

_God.__  DAMMIT!_

He raised his eyes to meet Rory's, afraid of what he'd see.

_Don't be mad._

_Or amused.__  That would suck._

_Be… I don't know… calm?_

He saw none of those expressions.  Instead, he saw worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.  I'm sorry.  I ruined it all, didn't I?"

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?  You don't want to kill me?"

The corners of her eyes crinkled into a smile.

"Actually, I kind of wanted to get out of here."

_Oh, there is a God._

_She wants to leave as bad as I do._

"Yeah, lets."

They got up and walked out of the restaurant together smiling.

Those smiles didn't last very long, either.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TRUCK WAS TOWED?!"

"Luke, calm down."

Jess pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated.  Then he smacked his forehead against the see-through doors of the payphone booth.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!  WHERE THE HELL IS MY TRUCK?"

He bit his lip.

"The city pound… or somewhere…"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"WHAT?  YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS?!"

_Oh, God._

He closed his eyes and imagined a bloody death.

"No."

"I HATE YOU, JESS!"

"I'll find it tomorrow, I swear to God."

_If there is one.__  He seems to go invisible from time to time._

"YOU'D BETTER!"

"Bye, Luke."

"FIND MY GODDAMN TRUCK!"

*click*

Jess sighed and got out of the booth.  He heard Rory whistle a tune.

"Was he mad?"

"No, he was pretty great about it, actually."

"Oh.  Okay.  Well, we'll just have to take the bus, then."

Jess nodded sadly and followed her to the bus stop.

The bus was quite crowded when they got on, so they both had to stand.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

_Crap.  Now, what do I say?_

"I apologize for such a crap-ass first date with me."

She only grinned.

The bus bounced on a big speed bump or some humongous obstacle, and Rory flew to his arms.  He caught her.

_At least you did ONE thing right tonight._

They shared a small moment and they both chuckled.

"You know, you really didn't have to try this hard."

"I wanted to.  It's the first time I've tried this hard for a girl."

Rory stared at him silently for a moment, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, thank you."

He smiled as he looked out the window.

"You're welcome."

Finally, they reached the Gilmore Residence, tired and quiet.

"It was a lovely evening…"

Jess snorted.

_Yeah, if you were on a date with effing Mr. Bean…_

"It was!"

"Rory, you don't have to be nice about it.  You had a horrible time, you hated the restaurant, your feet probably are swollen with blisters, and you're imagining me with my head shrunk seventeen times smaller than it's—"

He never got to finish, since Rory had cut him off with a kiss.

Jess closed his eyes and kissed her back with everything he felt.  

Which was a lot.

Rory quickly broke away, leaving him with his eyes still closed.

He opened them and saw Rory Gilmore smiling at him, her eyes dancing.

"I had a wonderful time, Jess."

She hurried inside her house, tossing him a coy smile along the way.

Jess smiled back at her retreating form and lightly touched his lips.

He turned to leave, but Rory's voice stopped him, "Jess!"

"What?"

"Stop trying so damn hard!"

He smirked and continued walking.

_Perfect._


	15. Lorelai

Emjai- hey guys and gals - another chapter by me :D i hope you all like it.. otherwise i'll just hide in my monitor .. (you know its surprising how easily i can fit in there... once you take all the other stuff out of course.... ) SO! i was fast, ay? :D well... we're almost done... anyone excited yet? :D....man i'm feeling the love here...oregano any words?

Oregano – Hi.  Well, it's 3:01am here where I am, and Emjai just finished writing.  And I just had this massive pizza.  Oof.  CHRISTMAS BREAK!  Who can say, "Woo-HOO!"?  I sure as hell can!  Check out my website, people!  Please?  www.geocities.com/galoogs  Thank you… Emjai, sorry for the shameless plug.  Okay, Luke chapter coming up next!  Not too sure when I can write it.. I'll try not to be so damn slow next time!  C:

**_C__h_****ap****te****r F****if****te****en: ****Lo****re****la****i**

"HELLO, and welcome to …

                        Lorelai Jeopardy!!!"

The crowd cheered madly as Lorelai was first seen crossing the stage, shouting.

"Hey ladles and jellyspoons! 

Today we have FOUR contestants!!"

The crowd "ooh"'ed excitedly…

_This rocks__! My own version of Jeopardy! _

"Please, give a warm welcome to our first contestant… RORY GILMORE!!!!"

Lorelai smiled as she saw her daughter appear behind her.

_What are those things called anyway… you know.. the thing with the score… and the thing.. and the thing… you know! They stand behind them!!!_

_Pretty mini-me!_

A voice over booms across the arena.

*Rory Gilmore, aged 16, is the only child of Lorelai Gilmore.

They are best friends and both enjoy eating, sleeping and talking! 

Give it up for… RORY!!!*

The crowd goes wild.

_I knew my baby would be on tv!!!!_

_Oh wait._

_It's my game show._

_…_

_I KNEW MY BABY WOULD BE ON TV!!_

Lorelai smiled manically at the camera and shouted, "And here's our next contestant…. EMILY GILMORE!!!"

_What the hell is my mom doing on my game show?_

_I thought I got to choose who came!_

_… I don't want to play anymore!!!_

The voice over introduced Emily.

*Emily Gilmore, aged… what's that?....

aged 45-70?…riiiight…

aged 45-70, is the mother of Lorelai Gilmore!

They have a mother-daughter relationship and both enjoy bickering, whining and picking on other people! 

Give it up for…. EMILY!!!*

_I am sooo against this right now…_

Lorelai pouted, but called on the third contestant, Sookie St.James/ Melville…

*Sookie St.James/Melville, aged 32 is Lorelai's work colleague!

They are best friends and both enjoy annoying Michele, drinking coffee and gossiping!

Give it up for… SOOKIE!!!*

_Awwwwww__ soooooookie!!!! Okay, maybe this game rules!_

"So lets meet our last contestant on Lorelai Jeopardy… LUKE DANES!!!"

*Luke Danes, aged 35, is Lorelai's….feeder? Keeper? Friend?

They are close friends and both enjoy food, making fun of Taylor and flirty banter!

Give it up for… LUKE!!!*

_Woah__ woah woah.. flirty banter!! Sooo not true! We're just friends!!!_

"Hey, ready for our first round:

A day of the year which involved the happiest moment of my life…"

All four contestants buzzed – 

Luke, "What is 'the day Rory was born'?" 

Sookie, "What is 'the day Rory was born'?" 

Emily, "What is 'the day my granddaughter was born'?"

Rory, "What is 'the day I was born'?"

_Wow they all got it right! _

_Maybe this is rigged…_

"Is this rigged?"

The voice-over responded, "Yes."

_Hmph__.___

"OKAY! Next question:

A man in his thirties, could be described as the love of my life…"

All four contestants buzzed –

Rory, "What is 'Luke Danes'?"

_Huh?_

Emily, "What is 'The Diner Man'?"

_What._

Sookie, "What is 'Luke Danes'?"

_What?_

Luke, "What is 'me'?"

"WHAT!?"

Rory came out from her position and started to rub Lorelai's arm.

"Come on mom, you know it's true! You guys are perfect together.

Perfect perfect perfect perfect….

Love love love love love love…

Mom? Are you listening to me?

Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom?"

The room started to spin.  All that remained focused was Rory's voice calling her name…

"MOM!"

Lorelai jumped up.

_Okay,_

_a) __where is my game show_

_b) __where did everybody go_

_c) __why am I on the couch_

_d) __was it all a dream_

_e) __…do I love Luke?..._

"Mom?"

Lorelai rubbed her eyes.

"Coffee, now. What time is it?"

Rory raised an eyebrow at her mother, "It's 10.30… I was going to let you sleep through until lunch-time but then I figured you'd get cranky at me later…"

"Mmmhmmm, true story…"

She stood up and walked into the kitchen, turning on the percolator…

_Do I love Luke?_

_Nah.___

_We're just friends._

_Right?___

_Love.. woah.. such a big word…_

_Wait a minute…_

_Love… love love love…_

_HEY!_

"RORY! GET IN HERE!"

Rory timidly poked her head around the door, "Yeah?"

Her mother grinned and threw her hands in the air, "How was THE date!?!?"

They both giggled as they sat down at the kitchen table to discuss it.

"Well," Rory began, with a toss of her hair.

_She learned that from me.. sigh._

"It started off… I don't know… really… weird.

Like, we were all stoic and –"

"We were all whowhatta?"

_Damn smart kid with her long words… with one syllable…_

_Yeah._

She roamed around the room with her eyes, gesturing at nothing with her hands. 

"… it wasn't… l don't know... like it usually is."

Lorelai smiled knowingly, "Ah… no witty banter about books and music?"

Rory's eyes widened as she nodded exasperatedly "No, NOTHING."

Lorelai stroked Rory's hand, "Ahhhh… not good."

"True story," Rory mumbled.

Her mother threw her hand off the table and gasped, "MY line!"

Rory shrugged, "sorry – sounded cool at the time."

"Fair enough," Lorelai nodded, "Really – I am super cool and I rule the land of cool-ness –"

"Stop."

"Okay."

"Me now?"

"Ok, shoot," she grinned.

"Well," Rory cleared her throat, "we got to this really fancy restaurant and I just felt totally out of place and I know he did too because he kept pulling at his collar"

Lorelai leaned forward in her chair, rubbing her hands together.  

"Woah woah woah – he was wearing a collar?"

"Yeah, he was all dressed up!"  
She cooed as she brought her hands up to her lips, "Awwwwwwwww"

"I know!"

"Continue…"

"So everything just went wrong and it was just so … not us! And Luke's truck … went missing…"

"Ooooh no way!"

"I know – Jess just felt so bad and he was all upset that the date went so badly –"

"Awwwwwwwww"

"I know! So we just went home… but it was so nice…"

Lorelai frowned, "Better not have been TOO nice!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "mom!"

The perculator interrupted their conversation with a *ping*

Both women turned their heads to it and frowned.

Rory screwed up her mouth and looked from her mother, to the coffee, "Does it usually make a ping-y noise?"

Lorelai shook her head and chewed her bottom lip.

_you__ know what's funny? When I went to Sunday school – ages ago – I used to think that the Golden Calf (you know – the one the Hebrews, or something, worshipped?) was a golden statue of a muscle in a leg! _

_True story!_

_It never really occurred to me that the Golden Calf was 'Calf' as in 'baby moo moo.'_

_I'm really in the mood for moo-moo…_

_Burgers!!! Covered in gold!!! _

_Or cheese.. which is close enough…_

"LUKE!"

Luke groaned and picked up the coffee pot.

_Will the gruff man in flannel please come to the customer service desk to pick up his lost items, including a 'sense of friendliness,' 'humanity' and 'humour', thankyou! Oooh by the way, ANNIE CAN I GET A PRICE CHECK ON A 'BAD SENSE OF FASHION'?_

"Here, take your poison," he grunted and shoved the pot in her face.

_Awww__ so sweet!_

"Actually, I was after a cheeseburger…"

He rolled his eyes at her.

_What, is that the theme of the day?_

"Where's Rory."

_Is that a question or a statement?_

"Where do you think?"

"Ah."

"Yeah."

_Seriously, how could I love a man who speaks in monosyllables?_

_Well, at least I'll be able to understand him…_

_Not that I love LUKE in particular… lots of guys are monosyllabic.  Like Silent Bob.  He's a quiet guy, hence the name.  Yeah.  Luke's not the only monosyllabic guy in the universe._

She glared at Luke's back as he made a new batch of coffee.

_But I admit.  Silent Bob really isn't my type…_


	16. Luke

Oregano – Well, it's the end of the line for me… Emjai's just going to write the next chapter, and we're off.  I had a wonderful time writing this story and I hope that all of you enjoyed reading it as well.  Thank you again for the nice reviews you've all given, and for taking the time to bear through our little project.  *tear*  Well, to quote The Von Trapp kiddies, "So long, farewell… blah blah.. something about champagne…"  Okay.  This isn't working.  It's been great, goodbye.  See you guys in another story.  *turns to Emjai* WAAAHHHH!!!  *runs away*

emjai - for some odd reason i have that 'pie' song andie macdowell sings in 'michael'.. pie pie i love pie...nothing tastes better sweet, juicy or dry... etc.

i love this chapter - its perfect.. next chapter you'll hear all my lamentations.. like reggie here *looks at reggie who is blowing nose on my t-shirt*... erm... on with the show?

**Ch****ap****te****r S****ix****te****en: ****Lu****ke**

Luke felt Lorelai's eyes on him as he made more coffee and he turned around.

"What?"

Lorelai jumped at his question, spilling coffee on herself.

"Gah, nothing."

Lorelai grabbed a few napkins and soaked the spilled coffee with them absently.

_Lorelai's__ having that weird moment again…_

_The one where she just stares off into nothingness then suddenly starts glaring._

_At me._

"Lorelai?"

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like Mark Whalberg in Fear."

"What?"

Then Mr. Yeah I Have A Girlfriend Just Eat Me floated down the stairs and burst into the Diner.

_Jeez.  You can practically FEEL the sparkly sparkles descend…_

"Jess."

"What?" he asked.

"When are you getting my truck back?"

"Oh, yeah.  I can go get it now."

"When will you be back?"

"When I find the Hartford City Pound For Luke's Truck."

_Crap.  He doesn't know his way through __Hartford__.  Damn New Yorker kid._

"I'll take you."

They both whipped their heads to face Lorelai.

Jess cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

An awkward silence joined their little party.

They looked at one another, wondering what to say next.

_Christ.  Teller and Charlie Chaplin had more laughs than this…_

Suddenly, Lorelai lurched forward, surprising the two men.

"Luke needs to come!"

_What?_

"I do not."

"Registration forms and all that ownership jazz?"

"Crap.  Do I really have to go?"

"Yes."

_Dammit__.  A car ride with Jess and Lorelai in her teeny tiny little Jeep._

_"Oh, while we're there, we might as well pick up Rory from her group meeting."_

They both saw Jess' face shift subtly.

_Come ON.  How happy can this guy GET?_

_Killing two birds with one stone.  _

_Killing four people with one vehicle.  _

_Running Jess over with my truck as soon as I get it._

_Wonderful._

"We won't fit your little car."

"I'll be the judge of that."

_Oh, my God.  I feel like I'm in a freaking clown car._

Luke shifted in his seat and hit Rory with his elbow.

"Sorry."

"That's fine."

He looked at the backseat where Jess and Rory were squished like a pack of sardines in a two-inch can.  Jess had his arm around Rory and her legs were flopped onto his lap.

They hit a speed bump and they both bounced.

Rory laughed softly as the two of them seemed to remember something in particular.  She hugged him closer to her and kissed him.

_Gross._

Luke flicked his head back to the road and crossed his arms in front of him.  

_Well, not really.  It's not like Dave England and those eggs…_

His eyes shifted to Lorelai, who was humming along to a Fugazi song.

_It's like an, 'Ew, why do they choose to flaunt it like that in the premises of a clown-car-esque situation?' kind of gross._

He didn't want to admit it, but Luke couldn't help himself.

_So what if I'm jealous?  I'll live._

_Maybe._

_Or maybe I'll die lonely and grumpy._

_…_

_How do you hum to Fugazi, for Pete's sake?_

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop whining, will you?"

"I feel like I'm going to be permanently frozen in this position in a few seconds…"

The Jeep abruptly stopped, making Luke shove forward and almost hit his head against the dashboard.

_Ahhh__!!!_

"Lorelai!"

"Sorry.  Old lady."

"Ugh, finally."

They got to the pound a while later, much to Luke's relief.  He didn't want to be in that car any longer, with all the loooove hearts oozing out of the two teenagers.  

_Ew__._

_My truck!_

There, sitting in all its rusting glory, was Luke's truck, just waiting to be picked up.

Luke jumped out of the Jeep and went to talk to the car-people.

After the nice chat he had with _Lorenzo, Luke was fuming.  He stalked over to where Jess was standing and used all his other energies to restrain himself from strangling the boy. _

"Jess!  Why would you park in front of a fire hydrant?!  Why?"

"I didn't see it."

"How can you not see a fire hydrant?!  It's red.  It's metal.  It's fat.  It's just sitting there, supposed to be seen…"

Luke sighed and smooshed his face with his tired hands.

_I need some tea._

_Any amount of money for something to calm me down._

_Robitussin would be great._

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?  I'm not going to do it again."

"You'd better not."

"I don't think I'll ever come near Hartford again."

"If you're going to get cars towed, might as well be yours.  Buy your own car.  Stay the hell away from mine."

"I'll do that right after I win the world-wide lottery.  I could buy a car in peso and dineros."

Lorelai stole a sideways glance at Luke's tired figure and sighed.

"Luke, do you want me to drive?"

"What?  Why would I want you to drive?"

"You look tired.  Weary."

"I am not 'weary'."

"You sure?  Because that 'I am exhausted' stamp on your head seems to say otherwise."

"Lorelai…"

Jess coughed, "Maybe I could dr-…"

Luke shoved the keys towards Lorelai and glared at Jess.

"Here."

Lorelai dug out the car keys from her purse. 

"Great.  Rory, you want to drive the Jeep back?"

"Sure."

Jess cleared his throat once again, "Can I…"

"No."

"Fine.  Oppress the unknowing child."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Please."

That night, Lorelai came into the Diner, yawning.

"We're all out of beds, lady."

"Hilarious."

Luke grinned, "Why are you here so late?"

"No reason.  Just… wanted to come."

"Oh."

_Did she come to…_

_Naaah__._

_I wish she had though…_

_What?  LUCAS DANES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING TO YOURSELF??!_

_"C-offee?"_

Lorelai looked at him funny.

"Y-es p-lease."

She watched him pour her a mug.  Lorelai looked up to see Luke staring outside with a soft smile on his face.

When she turned, she copied his smile.

"They're cute together."

Across the street were Jess and Rory, talking.  To both their surprise, Jess laughed at something Rory had said.

"Cute's an ugly word."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked as she glanced at Luke.

"It's disgusting.  You use 'cute' when you see pink… things…"

_What the hell am I saying now?_

"Pink.  Things."

"Never mind."

"You know, Jess told me the weirdest thing today."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"What did that punk say now?"

"To paraphrase, 'Hey, Lorelai.  Guess who's having sex dreams about you.'"

_He did not._

_Jess wouldn't…_

Luke's eye started to twitch.  

"Huh.  That is very weird."

Lorelai's eyes danced.

"Indeed."

"I wonder who it is…"

She smiled, "Yeah.  Me too."

They both turned back to the two kids outside with Lorelai grinning, and Luke looking very ill.

They both saw Jess gently take Rory's hands in his and give her a kiss.

Luke wrinkled his nose at them and tilted his head to one side.

"Well, I guess they are a bit, erm, _cute…"_


	17. Kirk

a/n: emjai - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

there i think thats all that needs to be said... *climbs into the computer monitor and pulls her comforter up around her*.. has anyone got a spare tissue??

_Oregano - *lips quivering* *snorts* *walks to a corner with a blanket around her as well* WAHHHH!!!!_

_Kirk has been trying to fight me again._

_He seems to like my hair though._

_He likes the taste._

_And the smell too.___

_If I look hard enough in the mirror I can see him inhaling it while his claws hold him tight to the back of my head._

_That leaves marks._

_Big ones.___

_They hurt._

_But he looks cute doing it._

_Until he breaks the skin.___

_But even then he looks sweet when he glares at me as I apply the disinfectant._

Kirk sighed and pushed open the front door.

_Mother said that I had to tame him._

_This angers Kirk._

_Kirk doesn't like being told what to do._

_He bites._

_Hard.___

He turned around and pulled the leash, dragging the bundle of fur off the front stoop.

_Mother said that to tame him I should take him for walks._

_Like a dog._

_Using a leash.___

The cat attached to the leash gave Kirk a withering stare.

_The possibility of the cat actually hating me is very slim to none._

_So I am told._

_Mother said that Little Kirk **may just be having 'nesting' issues.**_

_Although this doesn't explain why Kirk repeatedly tries to cut my neck and my wrists.___

_Mother said that I must be aggravating him._

He yanked on the leash to drag the cat along the street in Stars Hollow.

_I don't think I aggravate him. I love all living creatures._

_Even little Kirk.___

_And living creatures like me._

_Toto liked me._

_Until Louie kicked him.___

_Poor girl, she was never the same again. _

_I'd toss her something to fetch and she'd start to run after it and halfway there she'd forget what she was doing._

_She'd just lie down and go to sleep._

Kirk let out a breath, sat down in the gazebo and tied Little Kirk's leash to the bench.

_If more people in Stars Hollow had pets, Kirk would have other cats to play with. _

_Then he'd be happy._

_And maybe de-clawed.___

He took a glance around the green and saw Rory and Jess sitting down near the 'Stars Hollow' sign, reading.

_Mother never let me have a girlfriend._

_She let my brothers and sisters have their significant others._

_But not me.___

_Twelve brothers and sisters.___

_Not me._

He watched as they shared a tender moment, kissing softly in the sun.

_It been five years since that hoodlum moved here._

_Five  years__._

_That's 1825 days._

_43800 hours._

_2628000 minutes._

_157680000 seconds._

_And for about 157649570 of those seconds he has been trying to get to Rory._

_It must be true because Miss Patty said it was true._

_THE Miss Patty.___

He cocked his head to the right as he saw the Rory lay across Jess as he read to her.

_To be her boyfriend.___

_He must like her._

_Even followed her to Yale.___

_I was never allowed to go to college._

_I had to stay and look after mother._

_Every day.___

The lump of fur on the floor had started using Kirk's leg as a scratching post.

Kirk stared into space, not noticing the cat.

_They were boyfriend and girlfriend for almost three years now._

_That old boyfriend of hers had left town._

_I would have done the same._

_To be snubbed by a Gilmore would be embarrassing._

He turned around to look at a couple that were walking towards the diner.

The lady had dark flowing hair; the man had a baseball cap on backwards.

Both were wearing flannel.

The lady pummeled the man's shoulder while laughing at him.

He heard her cry, "We're like twins!! Except, you know, for the whole 'I'm female and you're male' thing. But we can ignore that! We can be twins! I can wear flannel one day and you can wear a sparkly 'Pornstar' t-shirt and mini-skirt the next day! This is going to be SO much fun! OOOH and we can get you a wig for the Lorelai days and I can –"

The man forced her to be quiet by kissing her.

_That is sexual assault._

_I can report that._

She responded to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

_Maybe it was consented._

_Then again, you never know._

_Those two are always fighting._

_You never go through a week without at least two fights._

_I should know._

_I usually get hit with a doughnut when it flies through the diner._

_I work there._

_Luke doesn't throw doughnuts at any other customer._

_Although they always laugh after ever fight._

_I don't laugh after a fight._

_Mother never kisses me after a fight, either._

He stared as the couple walked over to the two teens lying on the grass.

Lorelai put her hands to her cheeks and cooed. 

"Awwwww they're just so adorable! Still! They're like Romeo and Juliet!  HEY! Romeo and Juliet… R&J… Rory and Jess!!! R&J – RORY AND JESS!!! How smart am I!"

Luke grunted, "Lorelai, they're just initials. Just because our initials are L and L does not mean that we are – "

"Lucy Lawless? Lana Lang? Lois Lane? Lu-Lu? Lisa Loeb?"

"Lorelai!"

"No, silly! My surname begins with a G!"

Luke put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

Rory lifted her head up and intervened, "Mom, where's Ben?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Mom wanted to take him 'overalls shopping' which is highly unlikely since he's only two years old and he already has better fashion taste than that. I figure she's taken him to hell to sacrifice his soul."

Rory sat up straight, "She's put him on the waiting list for Chilton?!"

Jess propped himself up and squinted at the two women, "What's so bad with that, you went there and you turned out fine!"

Luke gave him a look and he lay back down.

Lorelai nudged Luke, "Anyway, we better go over to dinner now, or she'll make us choose between the thanksgiving turkey and my baby," she rubbed her stomach, "I'm not sure which one would win right now…"

They picked up their books and started walking down the road to their house.

_Benji__ was a cute baby._

_I got to baby-sit every now and then._

_Mother supervised._

He watched them turn a corner, then picked Kirk off his leg, untied him from the bench, and began walking around the green.

_Why do the Gilmores always get a happy ending? _

_Lorelai__ and Luke finally got married and had Ben._

_Rory and Jess are both journalists, living in __New York__…_

_And engaged.___

_Its__ unfair._

_Too unfair.___

_I never get anything._

_Nobody cares what I think._

_Nobody gives a damn about me._

_Nobody…_

_Who is THAT?_

He had seen a tall gawky looking woman, with curly pigtails and huge glasses, pulling -what looked like a cat in a leash – along the street. 

She stopped and nodded at him.

He nodded back at her and walked up to her, held out his hand and shook hers,

"My name is Kirk, I have 'Little Kirk' here and I'm walking him with a leash to try and tame him. Because he bites me… hard. And draws blood. Welcome to Stars Hollow – I've never seen you before."

The girl with the glasses nodded and said softly, "My names Gladice, this is my cat 'Small Gladice'… I used to live in Comets Hallow.. in Harvard. But father never let me go anywhere, even when my fourteen brothers and sisters left town – I wasn't allowed to go. I like it here. It smells nice."

Kirk nodded back, hiding a small smile.

_Perhaps happy endings aren't just a Gilmore thing… but are a stars hollow thing._

_I hope mother approves._


End file.
